New Idols
by seiyaferret
Summary: Chapter 20 posted. Usagi/Endymion fic. Will the all the senshi survive the final battle?
1. Intro

Standard disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon so please don't rub it in.  I feel that imitation is the highest form of flattery, so here is to you Naoko! (Raises glass to toast)  Enjoy!

Introduction

************

"We got it!  We got a recording contract!  I can't believe it!  Maybe now we can find them?"  

Three girls were jumping up and down inside if a very small, very rundown apartment in New York.  

************

Tokyo International Airport 11 months later:

Loud screams and whistles could be heard through out the east end of the airport.   Mobs of screaming fans had gathered to catch the smallest glimpse of the newest, hottest rock idols to hit the world, the _PrincesStars_.  

A golden-haired girl went to step off the airplane.  Hearing the screams, she faced her sisters.  "I still can't believe it.  Only eleven months and we are the hottest group since the Three Lights."  

The tallest of the three, with long curly red hair smiled back at her.  "Surly they will hear us now.  It is only a matter of time.  I feel as if I could sing for a hundred years and not ever get tired!"  

"Shiori, you must have drunk too much caffeine.  I am exhausted from the twelve hour flight." Said a dreary-eyed dark brown haired girl.

"Yumiko, you are always grumpy after any trip we take."  Stated the blond.  

"_PrincesStars_."

The three girls turned around. To see a tall gentleman with dark hair in a black business suit.  I am Chiba Mamoru.  I will be your liaison while you are in Tokyo.  If you will follow me I will take you to your waiting limo.  Your bags will be waiting for you at your hotel."

"Thank you Mr. Chiba" Said the red head.  I am Shiori Star.  These are my sisters Kira (pointing to the blond) and Yumiko (pointing to the brunette)."

"Please, call me Mamoru." 

"Only if you call us by our given names as well!"  Said Kira.

"Alright," smiled Mamoru.

The four turned to leave the terminal.  

"All we have to do is make it through the gauntlet." Sated Yumiko.  

Mamoru turned around and let out a whistle.  "I have everything under control." He winked.

Just then five girls came out from around the corner.  "You called for us Mamo-chan?"  Said a blond dumpling-haired girl. 

"Operation human shield is a go!"  Said Mamoru.

"Alright girls you heard him!  Form up!  No one gets through with out the PrincesStars approval!  Shouted the strange-haired girl.

Just as she said that the five of them surrounded the hottest idols in Japan and began to escort them through the screaming crowd to their awaiting limo.

*************

Yeah, I know it is short.  It's just the beginning so gimme a break!  8^)

  But please review!


	2. Author's note

A/N: Just to clear up a small something. This story takes place a year or two after the Stars season. Mamoru did not go back to America. Let's just say he didn't want to leave Usagi alone any more. So I guess that would make Serena & her friends about 17-18 & they are seniors in High School. I hope that this helps clear up some stuff!  
  
Who are the PrincesStars looking for? Hmmmmmmmm. Gotta read to find out! 


	3. Chapter 1: The Tokyo Grand

Still the standard disclaimers:  Read the fine print!  I don't own Sailor Moon WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!

A/N:  In case you were wondering, this takes place after season 5.  Let's just say Usagi & everyone are seniors in High School.   Mamoru is working at a movie/recording studio.

There that said, on with the story….                                                                                                                       

Chapter 1:  The Tokyo Grand

"Here's your ride!" said Mamoru.  "It will take you to your hotel."  

"Whew!  I didn't think that we would ever make it through that crowd!" said Kira. "Well, not by ourselves anyway."  Turning to Mamoru she asked, "Who are those girls any way?"

"They are friends of mine.  I knew that there was going to be a mob of fans here, but I couldn't get ant other staff from the studio.  They are all too busy.  So, I asked them if they wanted to help out."

The three girls climbed into the limo.  Mamoru was the last one in. 

"That was really nice of them."  Said Shiori.  "Hey girls, why don't we invite them to our hotel and we can introduce ourselves to them.  Maybe they could even show us around the town a little.  Whaddaya think?"  

"Sounds like fun to me!" squealed Yumiko.  "I miss getting to hang out with other girls and doing girl things.  No offense you two."  

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that either." Said Kira. " I do get kinda tired of just hanging out with only sisters."

"Well, it's settled then." Said Shiori.  "Mamoru, can you ask your friends if they want to hang out with us sometime?"

"How 'bout tomorrow?"  Asked Yumiko.  

"Yumi!  They may have plans." Scolded Kira.

Looking sheepish, Mamoru replied, "Actually you can ask them your selves.  I asked them to meet me at the hotel for dinner as a thank you for helping today.  They're the ones getting your luggage.  By the way, can I ask you a question?"

Shiori looked at Mamoru.  "Sure."

"How do you know Japanese?  I mean, I was chosen as your liaison because I am fluent in English.  But your grasp of our language is impressive."

"Hehe, we were always good at foreign languages.  Between the three of us I think we know about twenty to thirty different dialects.  We can also read and write them too.  It's kinda a hobby of ours.  Our adoptive parents traveled all over the world, learning languages.  I guess they just rubbed off on us."  Replied Shiori with a smile.

"How did you get into music then?  Oh I'm sorry.  You must get asked these questions a lot." Said Mamoru.

"It's ok we don't mind.  Do we girls?"  Said Shiori as she looked at her sisters who were both staring out the windows.  "Well, languages may be our hobby but music is our life.  We love to sing.  We love to make others happy with our music.  It makes us feel…com…um…safe." 

"Is that our hotel?" asked Yumiko.  "It's gorgeous!"  

Mamoru nodded.  "The best for the best.  After you guys settle in would you like to eat dinner with the girls and I?  You could ask them your question."

"I would love to!" Squealed Yumiko.  

"I think I will pass.  I am tired and would like to get some sleep."  Said Kira.  "But thanks for the offer."

"Sure why not.  I love food!" said Shiori.

The limo pulled up the Tokyo Grand Hotel.  It was the largest hotel in Tokyo.  Mamoru waited for the driver to open the door.  He stepped out of the limo and dismissed him.  He reached his hand out to help the PrincesStars out.  Once they were all out, they headed into the lobby.  Mamoru went up to the desk while the three girls stood around taking in the sights.  

            The hotel lobby was very nice.  There were three crystal chandeliers hanging from the enormous ceiling.  In the very center of the large lobby on a small platform was a grand piano.  There was a man at it playing some soft classical music.  At the sides were ample seating areas.  Many of which were taken up by various people of different backgrounds.  To the right of them were the elevators and to the left was a grand hallway that led to the restaurant and grand ballrooms.  

"Here are your keys to your suite.  It is on the 39th floor.  You have the entire floor to yourselves."  Said Mamoru.  

"Thank you."  Replied the three.  Yumi & I will just go freshen up an be right back down." Said Shiori.

"Sounds great.  I'm just going to look for the others."  Said Mamoru.  

The three girls left to go to their room.  Mamoru went in search of his fiancée and the others.  

"Wow is he cute!" said Yumi.  "I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

"He does."  Flatly stated Kira.

"How do you know?" asked Shiori.  "We didn't ask."

"Didn't you see how he looked at the shortest girl?  You know, the one with the dumpling hair?" 

"No.  Should we have?"  Said Yumi.  

"He looked at her with so much love that it was impossible to miss."  Said Kira.  

Yumiko looked forlorn.  "But look on the bright side Yumi." Said Shiori.  "Maybe he has a cute best friend?"  With that said, Yumi was immediately perked up again.  

"Well, what are we waiting for?  Let's hurry up an get freshened up so we can meet some new friends!"  Said Yumiko.

The three girls began to rummage through their luggage looking for clean clothes to change into.  

"I thought that you were too tired Kir." Said Shiori.  

"Hunger has overruled my desire to sleep.  Besides, there is something about that girl that I just can't put my finger on.  Something…I dunno.  She has gained my interest."

"I'm ready to go so I will meet you two down there."  Said Shiori.

"We'll be down in a bit.  I just have to iron my clothes." Replied Yumi.  

"I want a quick shower."  Said Kira.

"Okies!"  Said Shiori


	4. Chapter 2: Dinner Music

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  Naoko does.  I would love to be her adopted daughter though!

A/N:  Sorry about leaving you hanging in the last chapter.  Actually, no I'm not!  Hehe.

Chapter 2:  Dinner Music

Shiori made it back down to the lobby.  She knew from living with her sisters that it would be at least thirty minutes before they would arrive.  She looked around the lobby once again.  It had emptied out considerably in the ten minutes that she had left it.  Even the piano was quiet.  She walked up to it and sat down on the piano bench.  She began to play a few notes hoping that the hotel would not mind.  She glanced around to see if anyone noticed her.  No one seemed to.  She turned back to the piano, closed her eyes and let the notes flow through her to the piano.  Out came a slow song from her very soul.

(A/N: Any music I use in this is not mine.  I borrowed it for the fic.  This one is borrowed from Debbie Gibson)

~When the fear sets in, Where the fire burns, Where I find a place, Where there's nowhere to turn, When the evening sings, an eerie song, longing for the day, you say I'm wrong 

You can find your place, But never fit in, and only when you've left, do you know where, I can see the light, but only when it's gone.  You can go on waiting, But only for so long 

I know we are right.  It's not always clear, because I've never felt the fear.  Can it stay so good, forever in time?   I've always felt the rhythm, What happens when, there's no more rhyme? 

Can we face ourselves, 

like we face each other?  

We've never felt anything, 

on our own.   

I can't wait much longer, 

to feel any danger.  

I hope we're not living for, 

a lifetime alone 

I know we are right.  

It's not always clear, 

because I've never felt the fear.  

Can it stay so good, 

forever in time?   

I've always felt the rhythm, 

What happens when, 

there's no more rhyme?

Hard to go on, 

It's like waiting for, the other shoe to drop.   

I'll never stop, 

Believing in you.  

It's just we never had to struggle, I

t all came too easy, 

I hope we felt what we felt from the start, 

We've never suffered a broken heart,

We've been so blinded by all the best, 

We never put our love to the test.

I've always felt the rhythm, 

What happens when,

 There's no more rhyme?

As she finished, she heard loud applause.  She looked up and found the lobby had become crowded once again.  Mamoru and his friends were standing around her applauding along with all the other guests.  The hotel workers had even stopped to listen.  The pianist she saw earlier was there too. Noticing this, Shiori quickly began to mutter an apology.  "I'm sorry for playing your piano."  She bowed.  "I thought you were finished."   

"No problem at all!" replied the pianist.  "Anytime you want to play feel free.  That was absolutely beautiful!"

Just then, Kira and Yumiko stepped out of the elevator.  "I knew that she couldn't keep away from it for very long," said Kira.

Yumiko grabbed a hold of her sister's wrist and said, "Let's go join Shiori!"

Dodging the crowd, Yumiko and Kira joined their sister.  Hey sis!  "How bout one with us too?" asked Yumiko.  

Hearing this, Mamoru agreed.  "What do you say?  One more for your fans?"  

"Why not?" shrugged Shiori.

"This one is for all the cute guys out there!"  Said Yumiko.

You're irresistible, 

You're mine

Don't want you for the weekend, 

Don't want you for a day

Don't need a love divided, 

Don't wanna feel this way

See I want you to need me (the way I need you), 

Just like I need you (the way I see you), 

And I want you to see me, 

Like noone before

You're irresistible, 

you're natural, physical, 

It's indefinable, 

magical, illogical, 

So make you mineable, 

You're mine.

So can't you see I'm tortured, 

Oh can't you hear my pain, 

If you just let me show you,

 I'll be your summer rain

Then you feel that you want me (the way I'm feeling),

 Just like I want you (the way I want you), 

And you know nothing's better, 

It's like nothing before

You're irresistible, 

you're natural, physical, 

It's indefinable, 

magical, illogical, 

So make you mineable, 

You're mine.

Now you feel what I'm feeling (don't you feel what I'm feeling), 

Don't you know that it's more (it can take you to places), 

It can take you to places like never before

You're irresistible, 

you're natural, physical, 

It's indefinable, 

magical, illogical, 

So make you mineable, You're mine.~

~*Applause*~  

"Wow!  That was awesome!"  Squealed Usagi, as she and Mamoru approached the trio.  

The three turned to Mamoru and his friends.  "Thank you."  Said Yumiko.  "Let me introduce ourselves. I am Yumiko Star.  These are my sisters, Shiori and Kira."  They both waved.

Mamoru introduced Usagi.  "This is my fiancée Tsukino Usagi."  

"Please call me Usagi. Hehe."   Usagi reached out her hand to Shiori.

~ZAP~ A strange energy made Shiori stop and stare at Usagi.  (What is this strange feeling?  Is she who we are…) her thoughts trailed off as Usagi took over the introductions.  "These are my friends."  Pointing to a tall girl with a long brown ponytail, "This is Kino Makoto.  Next to her is Aino Minako.  We look like sisters but we really aren't.  Here is Mizuno Ami.  Grabbing a shy blue haired girl.  And last but certainly not least is Hino Rei."  Said Usagi as a girl with long dark hair came forward.

"It's nice to meet you all."  Said the trio.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, how 'bout we go eat?"  Said Mamoru.  

"Oooooo I'm starving!"  Said Yumiko and Usagi at the same time.  

Everyone sweat dropped at Usagi & Yumiko while they laughed for saying the same thing at the same time.

They all headed to the hotel restaurant and ate dinner.   When the bill was brought, Shiori told the waiter to charge it to their room.  

"You don't have to pay for us."  Said Mamoru.

"Hey, it's no problem."  You guys have been the first to treat us as normal people in a while.  It's really my pleasure."  Said Shiori.

"Shiori?"  Asked Yumiko.  

"Hmmmmm?"

"Can I ask them now?  Shiori?"

"Hmmmm? Oh, sure."

The five friends looked a bit perplexed at Shiori, Yumiko and Kira.  

"Do you guys want to show us around Tokyo tomorrow?"  Asked Yumiko.

"We would love to!"  Agreed everyone!

"Then it's settled.  Tomorrow say about 9:00am meet us here in the lobby?"  Asked Yumiko.

"You betcha!"  Said Usagi.

"Ok, well we will see you then."  Said Yumiko.

They all went their separate ways.  Mamoru and Usagi went out together while Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami all left too.  Kira, Yumiko and Shiori all went to the elevator to go back to their hotel room.

"Shiori."  Said Kira.  

No answer.

A little bit louder…"Shiori!?"

"Oh, what is it?" replied a distracted Shiori.  

"What has gotten into you so suddenly?"  Asked a concerned Kira.  "I have never seen you so quiet.  What's the matter?"

"Yeah sis.  Me neither." Agreed Yumi.  "What gives?"

"I don't know.  I felt this strange energy from Usagi when we first touched.  It quickly faded, but I have never felt anything like it.  Maybe our search will be over soon."  Replied Shiori.

Yumiko looked at her sister with affection.  "Do you think she is one of them?"  

"I don't know.  But what I do know, is that she is that she is far more than she seems."  Said Shiori.

"Then we must be cautious around her and her friends." Said Kira, as they all stepped into their suite.  "Well, I'm going to bed.  I suggest that the two of you do too.  9:00 comes awful early especially when recovering from jetlag."

"Goodnight." Said Yumiko & Shiori.  

Yumi turned to Shiori.  "I do hope that we do find them soon.  I don't think that we can keep fighting for much longer with out them."

"So do I.,  " said Shiori.  "So do I…"


	5. Chapter 3: Dreams

Usual disclaimer:  Naoko owns Sailor moon.  I just likey lots.

A/N:  I apologize for not giving a detailed description of the three main characters.  I will do that now.  

Shiori Star:  17 years old.  5'9"with waist length naturally curly red hair. (It looks like a spiral perm) and brown eyes.  She is the pianist of the group, but also plays classical guitar and the flute.   

Kira Star:  17 years old, 5' 7" tall with straight light blond hair that is usually kept in a low ponytail and brown eyes. (Lighter than Usagi's but darker than Yaten's) She is the quietest one of the three and the most practical.  She puts the music on paper that Shiori composes on the spot.  She plays violin and guitar & piano.  

Yumiko Star:  Also 17 years.  5'6" tall with wavy brown hair that just reaches her shoulder blades.  She also has brown eyes.  The most fun loving and outgoing of the three, she is a cross between Minako & Makoto's personalities.  (Just think Minako with Makoto's pension for "looks just like my old boyfriend" thing.)  She is the percussionist and Bass player, but also plays a little piano.

None of the three are the lead singer.  In fact, they share that responsibility.  Shiori writes most of the music.  Yumiko & Kira help to fine tune everything and give it that extra little something.  Enough with my sad descriptions, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3:  Dreams

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early AM Tokyo Grand

Shiori found herself alone.  _'Where are my sisters?' _she wonders.  She tries to call out to them but can't.  _'My voice.  What has happened to my voice!  If I can't sing I can't fight!'  _She looks up from where she is standing.  _'I'm in a park.  Why can't I hear any birds sing?'_  A shadow of silence is surrounding her.  _'NOOOOOOOO!  I won't let you do this!  Music is love!  Sound and light form that music.  Without it we can't survive!  Nobody can,' _she trailed off. _'I won't let you do this!' _she screamed in her mind.  Just then she felt a hand in each of hers.  She looked and there were her sisters standing next to her, one on each side.  _'We won't let this happen!'_ she screamed mentally. 

She jerked herself awake to find that her sisters were at her bedside, looking worried.  

"It happened again didn't it?" asked Kira.

Shiori nodded.  "This time it was much worse.  I could not…" she broke down crying.  "I couldn't call you.  My song was lost."

"Shhhhhh.  It's all right.  We are right here," said Yumiko.  "We heard you.  As long as we are together there is still a chance."

Shiori looked at her two sisters whom she has been with ever since she could remember.  "It's getting stronger.  I don't know how long until it regains its full strength.  We need to find them.  We must complete the chorus!"  

"Yes.  We will.  At least now we're where we need to be," said Kira.  

"Thanks to our Mom & Dad," said Shiori.  "Oh I miss them.  They loved us so much despite not being truly theirs."  

"Yes.  They taught us all we know.  Love, laughter, music, family…" said Yumiko.  

The girls looked at one another each quietly swearing to themselves to conquer the evil that took the only parents they ever knew away from them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chiba Mamoru's apartment early AM

"NO!" yelled Usagi.  "Mmmmm.  No!  MAMO-CHAN!"

"Usako," said Mamoru as he gently tried to wake his beloved.  "Usako, wake up.  I'm right here.  It's ok."

"Mamo-chan?" asked Usagi as she opened her teary eyes, searching for Mamoru's in reassurance.

"Shhhh, I'm right here.  It was only a dream."

"Oh, Mamo-chan.  It was awful!  I couldn't find you anywhere.  I couldn't hear anything!  No birds, no cars, nothing!  The silence was terrible!"

Mamoru just sat there comforting his Usako.  He didn't want to tell her that he had the same dream.  That was why he was up so early.  He saw her struggling in her sleep and knew that she had the same dream too.  

He bent his head down close to hers.  "Shhhhh, it's over now," he whispered.  Then his lips were covering hers in a slow passionate kiss meant to distract her thoughts.  Slowly he could feel the tension leaving her body as he deepened the kiss.  He lowered her back down onto his bed with his body covering hers.  He trailed kisses down her neck, teasingly.  "Mamo-chan please," she pleaded, looking at him with loving eyes.  He could not deny her anything when she looked at him like that.  He smiled that sly smile she only gets when they are completely alone.  Together they were a symphony, playing the melody that has endured through time.  

Totally exhausted, Mamoru looked down at his sleeping Usako.  Finally she was peaceful.  He laid down next to her, cradling her in his arms.  Later they would go to Rei's for a fire reading, but right now he was content to sleep the day away with his Usako in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 What a teaser ne?  I hope that you like it!  Please review.  I would really appreciate the feedback!


	6. Chapter 4: Sight Seeing

Same 'ole disclaimer.  Someone please tell me why I keep torturing myself?  Naoko owns Sailor Moon, not me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4:  Sight Seeing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotel lobby 9:00am

Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami were standing together waiting for Shiori, Kira and Yumiko to come down and meet them.  Rei and Mamoru went to a café to get some coffee for everyone.  

"What's the matter Mamoru?  You seem like something is bothering you," asked Rei.

"Actually, Usagi and I had the same dream last night.  I'm afraid that neither of us slept too well.  I actually wanted to talk to you about it.  I think that it may be an omen.  Some new threat may be approaching," stated Mamoru.  "I think that we need to call a senshi meeting for tonight."

Rei nodded in agreement.  "Hai.  I will let everyone know."

As they were returning to where the others were, the PrincesStars were emerging from the elevator.

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Yumiko.

"Good morning to you!" everyone else replied.

"What would you three like too see first?" asked Ami. 

"It really doesn't matter.  Where ever you guys want to go is fine with us," replied Shiori.

"How 'bout we go to Tokyo Tower," said Rei.  "You can see the entire city from there."

"And from there we can go to Seibu Amusement Park!" said Usagi.

Everyone was in agreement.  The day would be spent having fun.

The group went to Tokyo Tower.  They went all the way to the top.  Up there was a small arcade, snack shop and a souvenir shop.  

"I can see the hotel from here!" squealed Yumiko.  "It looks so small!"

While Ami was busy pointing out different points of interest to the three girls, Rei took the opportunity to tell the other senshi about the meeting for later that evening.

After the tower they all descended to go and grab some lunch at the Crown.  

"Hey you guys!  How's it going?" Andrew.  "Who's your new friends?"

(A/N: Sorry about the name.  I just think there are already too many M names in this story, so I am using his NA name.)

"Andrew, may I introduce you to the hottest new group since the Three Lights?  The _PrincesStars_," introduced Usagi.  "This is Shiori, Kira and Yumiko."

"It's very nice to meet you," smiled Andrew.  "Now, what can I get for you?"

As the group placed their orders, Rei sat next to Ami telling her about the meeting.  "I think I would let the outers know too," said Ami.  

"I was just getting ready to call them," replied Rei.  She turned to stand and faced the group. I need to go and make a phone call, I'll be right back."

Everyone nodded.

Usagi looked at Shiori and noticed that she looked as tired as she felt.  "Hey Shiori, are you ok?  You look like I feel," said Usagi.

"Usagi!" exclaimed Rei as she returned to the group.  "That was kind of rude."

"Rei, why are you so mean to me!"  The two girls immediately began to bicker and make faces at each other.

Laughing, Shiori said, "It's alright Rei.  I just didn't sleep very well last night.  I had a lot on my mind."

"You must be thinking about your first concert here in Tokyo aren't you?" asked Minako.

"Yeah.  It's in two days," said Shiori.  "We have our first rehearsal this evening at seven."  

"That's cool," said Rei.  "Oh I almost forgot.  Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru will be meeting us at the shrine for our study session."  

"Oh man!  I almost forgot about that!" said Usagi.  "I wish I had forgotten," she grumbled under her breath.

"If everyone is done eating then I suggest that we get going to Seibu!" said Ami.  "We only have a few hours left until out appointments."

Everyone agreed.  They all left the money on the table to take care of the check.  "Bye Andrew!" said Yumiko with a dreamy look in her eyes.  Her sisters had to practically drag her out of the Crown.  "He is so cute!" she said.  "He reminds me of this guy I really liked in middle school."  (Shiori & Kira sweat dropped.)

Once they reached Seibu amusement park, (A/N: While I was in Japan I went to this park.  It was a lot of fun!)  they all sort of split up. Usagi and Mamoru went with Shiori and Makoto, while Ami, Rei and Kira went together to a roller coaster.  Minako and Yumiko were pretty much joined at the hip, oogling at all the cute guys while waiting in line for another ride.  

Shiori was absently walking with Usagi and Mamoru.  She wasn't really paying much attention to what was being said to her.  She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Shiori?" asked Usagi.  "Are you ok?"

"Hmmm?  Oh, yeah.  I'm fine," came a distracted reply.

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Usagi.  "You look really tired and a bit pale.  Maybe we should just go so you can rest before your rehearsal?  I mean, I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything." 

Turning to face Usagi, Shiori saw the concern all over her face and nodded.  "Your probably right.  I don't want to get sick either."  She paused.  "Usagi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," replied Usagi.

"Are you always so concerned about everyone else?  I mean…um…well, you look tired too," asked Shiori.

Looking a bit caught off guard, Usagi laughed with her hand behind her head.

"She always puts others first," said Mamoru.  "It's one of the many good qualities I so love about her."

"Thank you for your concern Usagi.  I really appreciate it," said Shiori.  "Would you guys mind taking me back to the hotel?  I don't want to ruin Kira and Yumiko's fun.  We so seldom get to just relax and be ourselves.  In two days is our first concert here.  After that, I am sure that we won't have a moments peace ever again."

"No problem," said Usagi.  "I'll just call Ami and Minako and let them know that you are fine and to keep Yumiko and Kira busy."

"Thanks," said Shiori.

Usagi quickly dialed her friends and let then know what was up and that she and Mamo-chan would meet then at the temple.  They got into Mamoru's car and drove Shiori home.

Shiori fell asleep almost immediately in the back seat.  Once they reached the hotel, Usagi turned to get Shiori.  "She's asleep Mamo-chan.  I don't want to wake her."  

"It's alright.  I will carry up to her room if you can just grab her purse and get the key," said Mamoru.

He proceeded to pick up Shiori and carry her up to her room.  He almost knew instinctively which room was hers.  He took her and laid her on her bed and pulled the covers up over her.  

"We should leave her a note," said Usagi.  She went on to leave a note.  

_Dear Shiori, _

_You fell asleep in Mamoru's car.  I didn't want to wake you up so Mamoru carried you to your room.  Your purse is on the table.  I hope you feel better soon.  I can't wait to hear you sing some more._

_Your friend,  Tsukino Usagi_

"There that should do it," said Usagi as she laid the not on the nightstand nest to Shiori's bed.  "Are we ready to go?"

Mamoru looked one more time at the sleeping PrincesStar.  _There is something familiar about her that I just can't place.  _Thought Mamoru.  _Hmmmm, another question to ask Rei about._

They both turned to leave just as the door to the suite opened.  An out of breath Yumiko and Kira were at the door.  "Is she alright?" asked Yumiko. 

"She is just exhausted,: replied Mamoru.  "We put her to bed."

Relieved, Kira and Yumiko thanked Usagi and Mamoru.  "Thank you so much for a wonderful day," said Kira. "And also for helping Shiori.  She can be so stubborn at times."

"It really was no problem," replied Usagi.  

"We'll just be going now," said Mamoru.  They turned and began to go out the door.

"Wait!"

They both turned around and saw Shiori.  "I would like for you to come to our first concert.  There will be tickets for you and your friends waiting.  That is, if you are not busy."

Smiling, Usagi replied, "We would be honored to!"  

With that, they turned and left waving good-bye.

"Shiori, you should be resting," said Kira.  

"I know.  I'm  going back to bed right now.  I just had to invite them after reading this note."  She handed the letter Usagi wrote to her sisters.  

"Your friend… How long has it been since we called anyone else a friend?" asked Yumiko.  

"I don't know. But I miss having them," said Shiori.

"We could be putting them in danger though," said Kira.

"I know," replied Shiori.  "But I will do anything to protect these new friends.  Somehow I know I must."

The two other girls nodded in agreement.  

"Tsukino Usagi is a most musical girl," said Kira.  "I can feel the tides of melody around her and her friends.  But are they the ones?"

"I don't know, but we will find out," said Shiori as she turned and headed back into her room.  "Wake me before we need to leave."


	7. Chapter 5: Fire Readings

A/N: Insert usual disclaimer here.  You know the drill Sailor Moon isn't mine in reality, only in my dreams.  Also this is dedicated to Yaten, my small shining star who I so dearly miss.  My ferret, my pet, my friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5:  Searching Within the Flames

It was just about seven in the evening.  Everyone had arrived at the temple except for Usagi and Mamoru.  All the others were busy catching up on the day's events.  Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka were all listening about the PrincesStars and the day the others had with them.  Just then Usagi and Mamoru walk in.  

"Sorry we're late," said Mamoru.  "I wanted to pick up some ice cream for everyone."  

"That's OK," said Rei.  "We were just filling in the outers about our day anyway.  But shall we get down to business?"

Everyone nodded, and grabbed some ice cream.

"I guess Usagi and I should go first," said Mamoru.  "Last night, Usagi and I both had the same dream.  It started out innocent enough but as it continued, nothing could be heard.  I couldn't hear anything.  It was like someone stole away all the sound, all the music, all the live from everything."

"I couldn't find Mamo-chan," whispered Usagi.  "I couldn't call out to him.  I couldn't even hear the birds sing in the park.  I couldn't even make any sound at all.  It was like I was being smothered.  I have never felt so helpless.  It was nothing like the darkness we faced with Beryl or the others.  As a matter of fact, now that I think about it, it wasn't even remotely dark in my dream.  It was the middle of the day.  The middle of the day with no laughter or anything."

Mamoru reached out to comfort Usagi.   Once he had her in his arms he continued.  "That's why we're here.  We were wondering if you could do a fire reading Rei, to see if this is a new enemy that we are going to have to face."

"What ever it is we can't let it destroy everything we worked so hard to protect," said Usagi.

Everyone agreed with her.

"Let me just change into my robes so I can get started," said Rei.

Rei quickly changed and got everybody.  They all went to the fire chamber.  Rei sat down in her usual spot facing the fire pit.  She began to calm herself and concentrate.  Soon she started to chant.  "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen.  Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen."  After repeating for a third time, images began to form in the flames of her mind.  _A woman…old woman…or is she?  Eyes as cold as steel…no feeling and no sound.  Then there were three pairs of eyes, all brown, all full of sorrow and joy?  The three pairs if eyes become three feminine shadows.  They seem to be searching for something…but what? Another vision: the three shadows begin to fight with a youma that silently appeared.  The youma seemed to absorb all sound and light.  It was then that Rei knew she was witnessing what could possibly be the future.  But are the shadows here to help or destroy?  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About the same time in the PrincesStars Hotel room:

"Shiori!  Rise and shine sleepy head!  It's time to get going!"  Said one of her sisters.

"I'm up," replied Shiori.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Kira.  "I didn't notice you tossing and turning as you did last night."

"Yes I slept fine," she said as she stepped out of her room.  Turning to Yumiko, she said "And before you ask, no I didn't have another nightmare.  I actually slept quite soundly.  I can't remember when I last slept without any dreams waking me."

"That's wonderful!" beamed Yumiko.  "But we really need to get going.  We have a rehearsal to attend!"  

They all grabbed their jackets and purses and headed out the door.  

Once they got to the auditorium, the three girls were ushered to the stage.  

"Are you ready to begin your rehearsal?" asked a man in jeans and a t-shirt.  "I'm John. (A/N: I just needed a name, so I chose a generic one.) I'm in charge of sound and lighting.  If you want to change anything at all, please let me know."

The girls nodded.  "Well, let's get on with it shall we?" asked Shiori as she looked at her sisters.

"Yeah!" they replied.

The three girls got up on the stage.  "Let's start from the top," said Shiori.  "Just like we talked about."

(The lights dim as the girls take their places on stage.  Music starts.  Lights come up in an explosion of color)

"**Who loves ya Baby!"**__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what seemed like only minutes, Rei came out of her trance.  She looked around and saw that Makoto, Minako and Ami were asleep and covered with blankets.  She went outside and found Mamoru and Usagi talking quietly with Setsuna.  Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were nowhere in sight.

 "Hey guys," said Rei. 

"OH!  Rei!" said a startles Usagi.  "You scared me."

"What time is it?" asked Rei. 

"It's a little after eleven," replied Setsuna.  Michiru and Haruka took Hotaru home to put her to bed."

"I'm so sorry.  I didn't think it would take that long."

"That's ok.  I will let them know what you found out.  Let's go wake the others," said Setsuna as she turned to go back inside with Usagi, Mamoru and Rei following.

The three other senshi were woken up and Rei informed them of everything that she saw.

"I wonder who the three shadows are?" asked Ami.  

"I don't know," said Rei.  "But I feel that they are fighting this new evil.  I can't say how I feel that, but I just do."

"Still I think that we need to be on our guard.  We don't know if they are battling this thing just to take over our world themselves," said Setsuna.

Everyone agreed.  

"Well, I guess we had better get going," said Makoto.  "We all have class tomorrow."

Everyone soon left to go to bed.  On the way out Usagi turned to Mamoru.  "Mamo-chan?"

"Hai, Usagi?"

"Can I please stay over at your place?   I don't think I will be able to sleep very well tonight without you," asked Usagi.

"Of course you can."

"Arigato, Mamo-chan"

The two silently headed off to Mamoru's apartment, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 6: Concert Troubles

Okies still the usual disclaimer.  Sailor Moon not mine.  Also, thanks to Lottio & Starlighthime for reviewing my story.  Your reviews are really appreciated.  :^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DISSONANCE!" yelled an evil voice from a portal.  

"I am here master.  What are your wishes?" asked a vile looking creature.  

Dissonance was once a whole being.  Loved by no one.  He turned from polite society; actually he was the one who was turned away.  He gladly accepted what his master offered him without even considering what the price would be.  He didn't care.  To this day he still didn't care.  The price he paid was high.  It was his soul, his body, his music and light.  But now, now he is a creature of the dark, a creature that only existed because of his master.  No, he existed FOR his master.  For he needed the silence.  The silence was he; the silence was everything and nothing.  The silence would rule all.

"Dissonance, it is time to move forward with our plan.  Time to attack.  Time to begin preparations for my arrival," said the evil voice.  "I want all to experience the silence!"

"Yes master.  Your will shall be done," replied Dissonance.

"Scherzo!  Attend me at once!" yelled Dissonance.

"Scherzo here."  What is you pleasure?" asked a tall dark headed woman with coal black eyes.  She was dressed in a tight fitting black velvet dress that was laced up the sides from ankle to breast and wrist to shoulder.  Her lips were red as blood with nails to match.

"I need you to begin the attack on Tokyo at once.  Gather up all the light and sound energy that you can.  The master needs all that he can get for his return," commanded Dissonance.

"At once my liege," cooed Scherzo.

Scherzo bowed and looked at Dissonance with what seemed like hunger in her eyes.  She then turned and vanished into a black mist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In another galaxy…

"Princess, you called us?"

"Yes I did."  Turning to face her three most loyal soldiers and companions, she addressed them.  "There is a new evil."

"What?  Why didn't we detect it earlier?  We must mobilize out defense forces immediately!" said the tallest of the three.

"It is not here, but on Earth," said the princess.

"Earth!"  Shouted the three at once.

"Odango."  Muttered the darkest one under her breath.

"I am sending you three to help.  I feel that you will be needed there," said the princess.

"But what about our duty to protect you?" asked the shortest one.

"It is alright.  The others that you have trained are ready to accept more responsibility.  They are ready, and they will protect me," she said. Their princess looked into the eyes of her protectors for so long.  "Do not worry.  I will be fine.  If something does happen I will contact you.  Now you must go, it is a long way to the Earth."

"Hai" responded the three.  They bowed deeply to their princess and took off like shooting stars."

"Be safe my stars," whispered the princess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Tokyo

~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow!" squealed Usagi.  "I can't believe that we are sitting in the front row and we have backstage passes!"

"We will definitely have to thank Shiori, Yumiko and Kira later for them," said Rei.

Screaming fans were heard all though out the Megaplex Theater.  They were all waiting for the PrincesStars to come on stage and perform.  

The lights to the theater dimmed.  Low bass music began playing in the background.  Then the announcer came on.  "Ladies and Gentlemen!  The PrincesStars!"

The screaming seemed to intensify, then all of the sudden the lights and music exploded all around them.  The PrincesStars appeared on stage amidst a smoke and light show.  Shiori was in the middle, Yumiko was stage left and Kira was stage right.

_Baby, I'm so into you   
You've got that something, what can I do   
Baby, you spin me around, oh   
The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground   
Everytime you look at me  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see   
Loving you means so much more   
More than anything I ever felt before _

_You drive me crazy   
I just can't sleep   
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep   
Crazy, but it feels alright   
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night _

_Tell me, you're so into me   
That I'm the only one you will see   
Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh   
That I'm not wastin   
My feelins on you   
Loving you means so much more   
More than anything I ever felt before _

_You drive me crazy   
I just can't sleep   
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep   
Crazy, but it feels alright   
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night _

_crazy, I just can't sleep   
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep   
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Every day and every night _

_You drive me crazy   
I just can't sleep   
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep   
Crazy, but it feels alright   
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night _

_You drive me crazy   
I just can't sleep   
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep   
Crazy, but it feels alright   
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night   
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night_

The trio ended the song just as they had begun it, in a brilliant flash of colorful light.  They immediately went into their next song.  Speaking to the audience, Shiori said, "I hope that you don't mine if we play a few new song too.  I just wrote this next one two days ago after meeting some new friends."  She looked down into the first row at Usagi, Mamoru and the rest of the group.  "This song is dedicated to them.  Our friends."

_Once my life had no direction   
I was lost as could be   
I was caught in a whirlpool   
Spinning around in misery   
I needed a friend   
You took me in and you touched my heart   
With your song of love you gave me a brand new start   
   
  
Now there's beautiful music   
Flowin' all through me   
Just like You said   
Angels singing, joy bells ringing   
Inside my head   
Since you stood beside me   
Now I am lost inside   
Your love and friendship  
You gave me just enough   
To make me hunger for more of You   
Now I am hooked on Your love   
And I don't want to break loose   
With my heart in my hand I'm Yours to befriend   
I'll do what You want me to   
Just never let the friendship go  
  
  
Now there's beautiful music   
Flowin' all through me   
Just like You said   
Angels singing, joy bells ringing   
Inside my head   
Since you stood beside me   
Now I am lost inside   
Your love and friendship  
You gave me just enough   
To make me hunger for more of You   
Now I am hooked on Your love   
And I don't want to break loose   
With my heart in my hand I'm Yours to befriend   
I'll do what You want me to   
Just never let the friendship go  
  
_

_  
Now there's beautiful music   
Flowin' all through me   
Just like You said   
Angels singing, joy bells ringing   
Inside my head   
Since you stood beside me   
Now I am lost inside   
Your love and friendship  
You gave me just enough   
To make me hunger for more of You   
Now I am hooked on Your love   
And I don't want to break loose   
With my heart in my hand I'm Yours to befriend   
I'll do what You want me to   
Just never let the friendship go_

Just as the audience began to applaud and cheer, the lights to the stage went dark.

"What's going on?" asked Yumiko.  

"I don't know, this wasn't planned," said Kira

"Be on your toes guys.  I think that we have visitors," said Shiori.

A woman in a long black dress appeared from a swirl of black mist.  The audience was amazed at this feat, thinking it was all part of the show.

"Sharps!  Gather all the light and sound energy you can."  Said the woman.  I will take the light and sound energy from these three myself.  I do so hate music."

"As you command." Replied a creature that materialized before her.  He then turned and jumped into the audience.

"Usagi!" called Rei.  "Come on!  We need to go transform!"  

"Right!"  

The senshi all left to go find somewhere to transform.  They found that the backstage area was totally unguarded.  

"The guards are all unconscious.  It's like when Beryl was collecting energy!" said Ami.

"Quickly!  Everyone transform!" shouted Rei.

"Mars crystal power MAKE-UP!"  

"Jupiter crystal power MAKE-UP!"

"Mercury crystal power MAKE-UP!"

"Venus crystal power MAKE-UP!"

"Moon Eternal MAKE-UP!"

"Tuxedo Kamen MAKE-UP!" (I know! Tuxedo Kamen doesn't have a transformation phrase so I figured this would do.)

As the sharp youma began draining the audience of energy, the woman approaches the three PrincesStars.

"Who are you?" asked Yumiko.

"I am Scherzo.  I really do dislike music.  It gives my master such headaches.  And whatever gives my master headaches must perish!  

She raided up her arms and a black ball of mist formed between her hands.   She was getting ready to throw it at the three girls when a spotlight appeared with a winged figure standing in it.

"Stop right there!" yelled Sailor Moon.  "How dare you interrupt the debut concert of brand new idols!  For that we will not forgive you!  On behalf of the Moon we will punish you!"  Behind her more spotlights turned on to reveal all the other inner senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dun, dun, dun.  Cliff hanger!  To be continued in Chapter 7: Chorus revealed

  
  



	9. Chapter 7: Chorus Revealed

I'm still crying!  I still don't own Sailor Moon & Naoko still hasn't adopted me.  Reality bites, but I hope my story doesn't.  The three original characters are mine though.  I thought long and hard about them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7:  Chorus Revealed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last time we saw that Sailor Moon and the other Senshi had appeared and have confronted the vileness Scherzo.  Dun, dun, dun…now on with the story.

"Well, what do we have here?" sneered Scherzo.  "A bunch of noisy sailor brats. Here to destroy me.  Ha!  Don't make me laugh.  You cannot possible be a threat to me."

"How dare you!" replied Jupiter.  "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  Jupiter attacked Scherzo.   Scherzo just calmly put her hands in front of her with the black ball of mist between them.

"Quick," whispered Kira to her sisters.  "Let's get out of here and find some where to transform.  They can't defeat her."

"Right.  Let's go," said Shiori and Yumiko.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Scherzo.  "How pitiful.  Is that the best you have to offer?"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"La Smoking Bomber!"

Once again, there was evil laughter from Scherzo.  "Hahahahaha!  I was right!  You are pitiful!  She began to throw the black-balled mist at the senshi.   "Back mist suffocate!" yelled Scherzo.

The black mist surrounded the Sailor senshi.  

"I…can't… breathe!"  Said Sailor Mercury. 

The senshi were slowly being suffocated by the black mist when….

"Star Melody Sforzando!"   

The black ball of mist was destroyed from around the Sailor senshi and flute music was heard in the background.  (A/N: Almost like the Starlights theme but more melodically.)

"Penetrating the silence in the night, the sound of freedom breaks through.  We are the three sacred singing stars!" "Sailor Star Melody!" "Sailor Star Harmony!" Sailor Star Symphony!" "Sailor Starlights Chorus! Stage On!"

Three women appeared who called themselves the Starlights Chorus.  They were dressed in all white fuku's with black music staff trimming the edges.  (A/N: Imagine the black sailor starlight fuku only in all white.)  They all had on white hip boots and white gloves.  In between their breasts was a single eighth note in black with rainbow wings behind it. (A/N: imagine the normal winged star that the Starlights have, but replace the star with the eighth note and the white wings with rainbow ones.)

"Scherzo!  We will not allow you take away all the beautiful music!" said Sailor Star Symphony.  

"Sharps!" yelled Scherzo.  "Get over here and destroy these three!"  With that Scherzo disappeared back into the black mist.

The sharp youma immediately turned to do as it was bidden to do.  "Sharp attack!"

"Watch out Sailor Moon!" warned Sailor Star Melody.  "Don't let the sharps hit you!"

Sailor Moon leaped out of the way just before the sharps hit the spot that she was once standing at.  

"Star Harmony Crescendo!"  Star Harmony hit the creature.  "It wasn't a direct hit!"

"Star Melody Sforzando!" yelled Star Melody.  "It's fast!  But I got it!  Symphony!  Your turn!  Finish it off!"

"Star Symphony Prestissimo!"    With a blinding flash of light, the sharp youma was destroyed.  

The Sailor senshi including Tuxedo Kamen were all rather stunned at what just took place.  They looked at the three girls that were standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.

"Know that we are not the enemy," replied Sailor Star Symphony.  "I wish we could tell you more, but it might jeopardize your lives and our mission."

With that the three turned and leapt away into the twilight.

"Well, that was just great," said Sailor Mars.  "We still don't know who they are and if they really aren't the enemy."

"Hey cool it Mars," said Jupiter.  "Right now we need to de-transform and find out where Yumiko, Kira and Shiori are."

They all de-transformed and began searching for their friends.  They were found hiding in their dressing rooms.

"There you are!" said a relieved Minako.  "Hey guys!  There in here!" she yelled out into the hallway.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Usagi as she and the rest of the group came running into their dressing room.

"We're fine," replied Kira.  "We just thought that we should get out of there and hide somewhere."  

"Is it safe to come out?" asked Yumiko.  "Is that demon woman gone?"

"She's gone," said Ami smiling in reassurance.  Sailor Moon and some new friends of theirs came and got rid of that awful creature.  That woman escaped though."

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Shiori.  "You mean you were still out there when it attacked?  Are you all right?  Your not injured are you?"

"We are fine!" said Usagi.  "We were worried about you three.  Especially when we couldn't find any of you."

Just then the stage manager came in.  "Oh there you girls are.  Do you still want to finish up the show? Or should I cancel the rest of it?"

"NO!"  They all shouted and then looked at each other kind of sheepishly. "We always finish what we start," finished Shiori.

"Glad to hear that," replied the manager.  "You've got five minutes before we continue then.

Yumiko turned to their friends.  "Thanks for worrying about us.  That was really sweet of you."

"Think nothing of it," said Makoto.  "That's what friends do."

"Well, we all better get going," said Kira.  "We have a concert to finish and I know you all want to see us finish it!"

"Yeah!"  Replied the group.

Everyone made their way to their places, Usagi, and the rest to their seats and the PrincesStars to the stage.

The rest of the concert went off without a single hitch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know that was a rather short chapter, but so many important things occurred.  Why can't the new Sailor Senshi's reveal their secrets?  What would happen if they did?  Be sure and read the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 8: Returning Friends

The disclaimer hasn't changed.  I only **WISH** I owned Sailor Moon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8:  Returning Friends

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week after the PrincesStars Concert.

The inner and outer senshi decided to have a meeting at Rei's temple.  After that one night, during the concert, nothing else had happened.  Well, no other youma's have attacked.  Usagi's dreams were steadily getting worse.  She was now lucky to get three hours of sleep in a stretch.  Needless to say her class work was suffering.  Everyone was worried about her, especially her beloved, Mamoru.  That was the main reason for the meeting.  Rei had been trying to get more information from her fire readings with little success.   She could not find the source of Usagi's dreams or who the new starlights are.  

"Aaaaahhhhh."  Yawned Usagi.  "I really could use some caffeine right now."

"Here you go, one coffee," said Makoto.  "I knew that you would want some."

"Thanks Mako-chan," said Usagi as she accepted the mug of brown goodness.  

"I can't believe that we can't find where these dreams of yours are coming from," stated Haruka.  "Even Setsuna cannot figure it out."

Setsuna nodded.  "It seems to me that whoever or whatever is responsible for Usagi's dreams is also responsible for my not being able to see the future clearly.  I am worried that the future may be changing.  But I am not certain."

"What are we going to do?" asked Minako.  "We can't just sit around waiting for another attack while Usagi is being slowly sucked dry of her energy.  If she doesn't get some decent sleep soon, I don't know what will happen!"

"Hey, I'll be ok," said Usagi.  I just have to take more naps throughout the day then I normally do.  I'll be fine."

"But Usagi!  We're really worried.  This is serious," said Ami.

"What is serious?" asked a familiar voice from the door.

Everyone turned around to see who asked the last question.  In the door stood no other than… "SEIYA!" yelled Usagi.

"YATEN!" yelled Minako.

"TAIKI!" yelled Makoto.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Haruka very rudely.

"Nice to see you again too," replied Seiya.   "But Princess Kakyuu was worried about Usagi and the Earth, so she sent us here to help."

"Thank you so much," said Usagi.  "We can probably use it.  Things have gotten a little confusing around here lately."

"Now what was so serious?" asked Seiya.  He looked at Usagi and for the first time noticed the dark smudges under her eyes.  "And what has been going on?  Usagi?  You don't look very well at all.  Please let us help."

"Yes, especially after what you all did for us," replied a quiet Taiki.

For a moment, all the senshi's eyes were on the three.  Then breaking the silence, Michiru said, "Hai.  I think we can use all the help we can get."   Everyone else was in silent agreement, even Haruka.  

They all sat down together and began filling in the Starlights on what had been happening the past week or so.  Mamoru, feeling the need for fresh air after the discussion excused himself from Usagi and walked outside.  _I don't know what to do.  Does Seiya still have feelings for my Usako?  I love her so much and I don't want to compete for her love.  What am I to do? _ As he was busy thinking he didn't hear someone approach him from behind.

"Mamoru-san."  Said Seiya.

"Seiya."  Said Mamoru.

For a moment neither spoke.  Then Seiya broke the silence.  "I want you to know that I did not come back here to interfere with your relationship that you and Usagi have.  I know that you two belong together.  I could never take your place, and after meeting you I don't ever hope or want to try."

Mamoru just stood there listening, not wanting to interrupt him.

"When I first saw Usagi at the airport, I felt an amazing shining light within her.  I think that was what so attracted me to her.  Her glow.  Then as I became friends with her, I …(sigh)… I dunno.  I think I did fall in love with her, but I was not good enough…" He turned to face Mamoru.  "…I wasn't you."  Mamoru opened up his mouth to speak but Seiya stopped him.  Holding up his hand, "No let me finish.  I know now that I did love Usagi, and still do, but that's ok.  I am glad.  I felt the love that Usagi has for so many people.  It is a wonderful feeling.  I know that she sees me as a friend and I am content with that.  I don't want to mess up the friendship that I have earned from her.  I hope to also earn your friendship.  I could never compete with you.  Your shine is far brighter than mine is to her and for that I am glad.  You two do belong together.  I just hope that one day I will find my soul mate as you did."  Seiya finished and went to go back in.  Mamoru stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you.  Thank you for being a friend to Usako and protecting her when I could not.  I will be proud to call you a friend."

Seiya turned around, and took Mamoru's outstretched right hand.  The two grasped hands and shook.  Both smiling, both relieved to have all their feelings out in the open.

"I'm still calling her Odango, though," smiled Seiya.  "I know it annoys her."

Mamoru just sighed, smiling.

"Well, it looks like Seiya won over Mamoru," said Michiru.  "Next is you Haruka," teased Michiru.

 Haruka grimaced and said, "Not likely.  I still don't like popular men."

Seiya and Mamoru entered the room again.  

"Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Seiya.

"We have a dinner date with the PrincesStars in an hour, how about you three come along with us?" asked Usagi.  "I know that they would love to meet you.  They said that your songs were part of the reason they became idols."

"Well, I am hungry.  And from what I have heard about them I am interested in meeting them myself," said Seiya.

"Hmmmm, why not," said Yaten.  "It will be nice to meet someone who knows about how hard being an idol really is."

"How about you Taiki?  Are you interested in coming along with us?" asked Seiya to his long time friend.

"I think it would be interesting to meet them," replied Taiki.  "An all girls idol group.  I would be interested to know if they have the same fan problems we did."

"Great then let's go!" exclaimed Minako.  "We can meet them in the hotel lobby."

"Count us out," said Haruka as she looked longingly at Michiru.  "Michiru and I already have dinner plans."   

"I'm afraid that Hotaru and I also must decline our invitation from earlier," said Setsuna.  "Hotaru has lessons to finish and I need to see if I can figure out what is blocking my abilities."

"Sure," said Mamoru.  "I'll be sure and tell the girls hello for you."

"Thanks." Replied Haruka and Setsuna.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru all left the temple to go back to Michiru's mansion.

Hotaru looked up at Setsuna.  "Setsuna-mama, I'm not sure what Seiya said to Mamoru, but I'm glad that they are friends now."

"I am too," smiled Setsuna in return.  "I am too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  I'm sorry if I spelled Kakyuu wrong.  I was too lazy to go through my manga to figure it out.  Also in case you were wondering, the plans that Usagi spoke of with the PrincesStars did include the outers.  Let's just say that the PrincesStars and the outers have met at some point in the past week.  All right? All right.  S'ok?  S'ok.


	11. Chapter 9: Old Meets New

You've heard it before, blah, blah, Sailor Moon, blah, blah, Not mine, blah, blah, don't sue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: Old Meets New

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The afternoon was beautiful as the group walked from the bus stop over to the Tokyo Grand Hotel. Usagi and Mamoru were walking hand in hand, lagging behind the rest. 

The other four girls surrounded Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. Ami was pointing out all that had changed since the Three Lights had left Tokyo. As they were crossing the street, a group of girls were standing in front of the hotel with signs and banners that read: _We Love the PrincesStars!_ Noticing this, Taiki said, "I guess they do have the same fan problems." One of the girls heard him and turned around to see who had spoken and screamed, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE THREE LIGHTS!" Hearing this all the girls turned and immediately began to descend on the group of friends.

Rei noticed the group of obsessed fans running at them. She looked around to find an escape route and noticed that the doorman to the hotel waving at them to run. "Run for the doorman," she told her friends. "We'll run interference."

The five girls and Mamoru immediately put into operation 'fan shield'. They encircled the Three Lights and all ran for the doorman. They made the door just in time. The doorman barely had time to close it before the girls reached them.

"That was a close one," said Seiya. 

"Yea, who knew that we would still be popular after a few years," said Taiki.

"I just wish that they had forgotten about us," muttered Yaten. "I like my privacy."

As the group was catching their breath, the elevators opened up. No one else noticed, but Seiya just happened to be looking that direction. His eyes were locked on a tall red head that had just exited the elevator. She stopped just out side for a moment, her eyes locked onto Seiya's. She was bumped from behind, and their gaze broke. Behind her were two equally beautiful young women, one a blond and the other a brunette.

"Shiori! Kira! Yumiko! Over here!" shouted Minako.

The three girls waved to Minako and headed over to the group. 

"Hey! You guys look great!" said Shiori. 

"So do you," replied Makoto.

Mamoru nudged Usagi. "Hey, why don't you introduce Seiya and the other to Shiori, Yumiko and Kira?"

"Oh right." Replied Usagi.

"Shiori, Kira, Yumiko, may I introduce you to the Three Lights. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. And in return, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten meet the PrincesStars. The hottest and newest Idols to hit Tokyo since you guys," smiled Usagi.

"It's very nice to meet you," bowed Seiya to Shiori.

"You too," said a blushing Shiori.

Seiya turned to the other the other two girls and shook their hands. Taiki and Yaten looking kind of sheepish them selves also shook hands with all three girls. Then there was an uncomfortable silence.

Shiori broke the silence asking, "Where's Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru?"

"Oh they had other dinner plans," said Ami. "They said to send their regrets that they couldn't be here." 

"That's cool," said Shiori. "Well, should we go? The Hotel has two Limos waiting for us."

"Wow! We get to ride in a lime!" Exclaimed Usagi. (Everyone sweat dropped.)

"That's Limo not lime," said an exasperated Rei. 

"Oh yea, I knew that." Laughed Usagi.

The entire group followed Shiori, Yumiko and Kira to where the limos were waiting in the garage of the hotel. They all climbed into the two limos. Yumiko, Kira, Minako, Ami, Taiki and Yaten got into one lime while Shiori, Mamoru, Usagi, Seiya, Makoto and Rei got into the other.

The trip to the restaurant/club only took a few minutes. They could have walked, but ever since their concert, the PrincesStars have not been able to leave the hotel without being mobbed by fans.

Everyone piled out of the limos and they all went into Studio Rock. (A/N: I made up this place. It is a restaurant on one side and a dance club on the other. Sounded cool to me.)

They went in and told the host that they had reservations. After a few minutes they were seated in a private room that had access to both the restaurant and the club. They all took a few minutes to look at the menu and ordered.

"So, how do you like Tokyo?" asked Seiya.

Yumiko was the first to reply. "It's wonderful! I never imagined it was so beautiful."

"I like all the temples and shrines." It really reminds me of our Dad," said Kira.

"Yes it does." Quietly replied Shiori. 

"Yen for your thoughts," whispered Seiya into Shiori's ear.

"Oh, it's just that I miss my parents. But it's ok. I know that they loved us and are watching us even now," she smiled.

The conversation in the group continued. They covered all sorts of topics. How the fans differed between the two groups, what they liked what they disliked, what was fun about the city and many other things.

"Hey Seiya?" asked Rei.

"Hmm?"

"Are you guys going to make a come back as an idol group?" asked Rei. 

"Well, we really haven't thought much about it," responded Seiya. "We still have enough money from the last time we were here to do OK on."

"I have a great Idea!" exclaimed Minako. "That is if you guys are all interested in it," she said as she looked at the two idol groups.

Yaten sighed, "Here we go again. Once Minako has an idea we won't hear the end of it until we cooperate."

"Yaten!" said a perturbed Seiya. "We could at least listen to what she has to say."

"Yea." Said Minako. "Plus if you don't like it, you don't HAVE to do it."

"What's your idea Mina-chan?" asked Yumiko. 

"Well, I was thinking that it would be cool if the two hottest Idol groups that ever hit Japan were to do a combined concert. You know sing duplets an all."

"I think that you mean duets Minako." Said Taiki.

"Whatever. Wouldn't that be cool?" asked Minako.

"I think it's a great idea," said Shiori. "That is if they like it." 

"It sounds like fun to me," said Seiya as he looked back at Shiori. "What do you say Taiki, Yaten?"

"At least we don't have school work to contend with as well as being an idol," said Taiki. "I guess it wouldn't hurt any to do one concert."

"Well, there goes my privacy," said Yaten. "I guess I'm in too."

Everyone began cheering. The noise startled Usagi, who had fallen asleep on Mamoru's shoulder. "What's going on?" asked Usagi. 

"The Three Lights and the PrincesStars are going to have a combined concert," repeated Ami.

"That's nice." Sleepily said Usagi.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" said Makoto. "Let's all go dance!"

"I think that Usagi and I will pass on the dancing," said Mamoru. "You guys go on ahead. I'm going to take Usagi home." 

They all said their good-byes to Mamoru and Usagi. Seiya looked really concerned about her. "Get some sleep Odango. I'll see you later. Mamoru, Later!" said Seiya.

"Yea, later." Repeated Mamoru.


	12. Chapter 10: Couples Created

Well, here goes the next chapter of my first short story. I hope that someone is enjoying it besides me. I haven't a clue since I don't have many reviews. Oh well, I will keep plugging away anyway. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10: Couples Created

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone except Mamoru and Usagi went into the dance club. The manager of the club greeted Shiori, Kira and Yumiko. "Good evening ladies. Everything is all set for you. Whenever you feel like it you can get on stage and do however many numbers you want."

The group looked at the girls confused. Noticing this, Kira turned and explained. "Yumiko met him a few days ago while she was looking for a place for us to test run some new songs. You see, we like to be able to have a test audience before we put a new number in a concert. Frank here offered us his club to do that."

"Cool!" squealed Minako. "We get to hear some new songs!"

"Great, now we can hear our competition live," winked Seiya.

"Well, that's later. I want to dance a bit first," said Shiori. "Come on!" She grabbed the two closest people to her, which were Ami and Seiya, and dragged them to the dance floor. The rest of the gang followed laughing, and began dancing. 

After about twenty minutes of dancing, Ami excused herself to catch her breath and get refreshment. Makoto decided to join her. The two girls went to the bar and ordered two colas. While they were waiting on their drinks someone bumped into Ami at the bar. 

"Oops. I'm sorry miss," said a male voice.

"No problem," said Ami. She turned around to her left and looked at the man standing next to her with a smile on his face. "GREG! What are you doing here? I thought that you were not due back until next month!"

"I wanted to surprise you," said Greg.

(A/N: I'm too lazy to go and find out the Japanese names for Greg & Ken. I know that they are floating somewhere in my brain, but working swing shift makes me a little loopy.)

As Makoto was watching the reunion, two arms snaked around her waist. She made a move to break the hold when a familiar voice asked,"Miss?" Startled, Makoto turned around to see Ken. The two had been dating now for a few months. "What are you doing here?" asked Makoto.

"I'm glad to see you too, hun." Replied Ken.

"No, I mean I am just surprised. I thought that you had to work tonight."

"I got off early and called Mamoru to see where everyone was. Where is Minako? Andrew is here too. He wanted to spend some time with her." Said Ken.

"She was out dancing with Yumiko. Those two are almost inseparable!" said Makoto.

"He'll find her then," said Ken.

"Makoto," said Ami getting the taller girl's attention.

"Greg and I are going to dance. Do you and Ken want to join us?" asked Ami.

Makoto turned to her boyfriend of the past year. "Do you want to join them?"

"Sure," replied Ken.

The four left the bar to go dance. When they got out on the dance floor, they found that Minako had found Andrew, or rather Andrew he found her. Yumiko and Yaten were dancing with each other and Shiori and Seiya were also dancing together. Taiki and Kira were deep in conversation at a table nearby. As the song ended, a ballad started. Most of the crowd opted to leave the crowded dance floor. Taiki brought Kira out to the dance floor to join the other couples left on the floor. At the same time that Taiki and Kira were moving towards the dance floor, Shiori turned to leave. Seiya grabbed her wrist lightly and said, "Please stay." Shiori nodded and entered Seiya's arms. 

"I feel like this is where I belong," muttered Shiori.

"What did you say?" asked Seiya.

"Oh, I said this reminds me of a song," covered Shiori.

Seiya already knew what Shiori said. He heard her the first time, but he wanted to know. _'Could she really feel that way? I feel like I have known her forever, but it has only really been a few hours. I want to spend more time with you Shiori. I want to get to know your shine more closely. Because to me you are blinding.'_

The two danced silently for a few moments, then they both spoke at once. 

"Shiori." "Seiya". They both laughed nervously. Seiya looked at Shiori and said, "You first."

"Um, well, I was thinking that it would be nice to spend more time with you. I mean if that's OK with you." Said Shiori.

"I was actually just thinking the same thing," admitted Seiya. "Want to go to lunch tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." replied Shiori. Seeing a look of defeat in Seiya's eyes she quickly added, "My sisters and I have to go to the studio tomorrow, so how about breakfast instead?"

"Breakfast it is then," agreed Seiya. "Shall I meet you at your hotel?"

"How about I meet you at that bakery just down the street from the hotel at 8:30?"

"Sounds fine to me." 

The music soon ended. Kira and Yumiko approached the two. Kira asked, "Are we ready to rock this place?" 

"Sure thing," replied Shiori. She turned and winked at Seiya. "Watch and you might learn a thing or two." The three turned laughing and went to the stage.

Once on stage, they began to get ready for their short impromptu performance.

"Hello everyone!" Greeted Yumiko. We are the PrincesStars, and we would like to take this opportunity to thank Hiroko for allowing us to sing a few songs for you. I would like to dedicate this first song to some brand new friends of ours, you know who you are.

__

I believe the sun should never set upon an argument.  
I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands.  
I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you.  
I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do.  
I believe that beauty magazines promote low self-esteem.  
I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone.  
  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned.  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned.  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side.  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye.  
  
I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality.  
I believe that trust is more important than monogamy.  
I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul.  
I believe that family is worth more than money or gold.  
I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair.  
I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires.  
  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned.  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned.  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side.  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye.  
  
I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness.  
I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed.  
I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists.  
I believe in love surviving death into eternity.  
  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned.  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned.  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side.  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye.

(A/N: Song by Savage Garden, just pretend that the PrincesStars came up with it OK? Thanks.)

They went on to sing a couple of other songs as well then they called it quits for the night.

"I hope that you have enjoyed our songs. You guys are the first to actually hear them. Domo arigato." Said Shiori.

The three left the stage to join up with their friends who were beaming. They all couldn't say enough good comments. Even Yaten was unusually cheery. The group of friends decided to dance a little bit more then slowly, each couple said their farewells. Yaten and Taiki even left with Yumiko and Kira. (Separately of course.) The last ones left were Shiori and Seiya.

"May I walk you back to your Hotel?" asked Seiya.

"I would like that."

The two left the dance club. They strolled silently down the nearly deserted street heading towards her hotel. They knew that they would eventually have to hail a cab, but neither minded walking a bit. Shiori stumbled on a curb and bumped into Seiya. She would have fallen had he not been there to catch her.

"Sorry." She mumbled looking down blushing.

"It's alright," said Seiya as he looked at Shiori. Slowly, he brought his hand under her chin and gently raised her face. Their eyes locked and each had a glimpse of each other's soul. Delicately, she turned her head slightly. Seiya took advantage of this position and lowered his head to meet hers. He gently touched his lips to hers. Testing, not wanting to go to fast. He was afraid that she would pull away. But that was not the case. Shiori responded, hesitantly at first then, began to grow bolder. He encouraged her and deepened their kiss. Applying light pressure to her chin, he coaxed her to open her mouth. Tongue meeting tongue, they kissed. Sparked flew in Shiori's mind. Her knees grew weak but he was there to steady her. After what seemed like eternity, the kiss ended. Smiling gently, Seiya said, "I think I better get a cab and take you home." Too stunned to speak, she just nodded. Seiya got a cab and they both climbed in and he took her back to her hotel. Outside the cab, Seiya kissed her once more. This time it was a very gentle caring kiss. "Until tomorrow morning." Said Seiya.

"Tomorrow," replied a still dazed Shiori.

He then turned her around and gave her a gentle nudge towards the Hotel entrance.

Once Shiori got inside she went to the elevator and went up to the suite she shared with her sisters. The moment she entered the room her sisters pounced on her with questions.

"Well, did you kiss?" asked Yumiko.

"Silly, of course she kissed him. You can tell by the silly look on her face." Said Kira. "The better question is, is he as good as Taiki and Yaten?"

"Obviously he is," winked Yumiko.

Shiori walked past her sisters and just before entering her room she turned and said, "He is better." With that she went in her room and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! Chapter 10 is finished! What do you think? This was a pretty hard chapter to write. I just recently got a new job & I am training right now. By the time I get home my brain is mush. All those numbers…they are teasing and taunting me! This writing thing is a lot harder than it looks. Hopefully next chapter we will see more of the bad guys. I'm not very good with bad guys though. (Boy is that an oxymoron, teehee.) A special thanks to Starlighthime for reviewing. You're the best!


	13. Chapter 11: Finale Scherzo's Movement P...

All righty then, it is on with chapter 11 I go. I will try my darndest to get a chapter with the bad guys in it. Like I said, bad guys are not my strong point. Romance is. I **LOVE** a good romance story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11: Finale; Scherzo's Movement Part 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning dawns in the city of Tokyo. No one is aware that trouble is brewing from somewhere deep underground. Dissonance has once again had to discipline Scherzo. Her lovely face is no longer as lovely as it once was. His master does not tolerate failure. He was living proof of that. Well, if you call it living. It is more like an existence. But it was an existence he would gladly suffer for. All the power he has now was a reward for his accomplishments…no, all the destruction he created. But with his rewards were his failures. He would NOT fail EVER again. Scherzo had one final chance. He could not cover for her any longer. His master was beginning to question him. 

"Dissssssssssonance" hissed a voice.

"Yes master. I am here."

"I will not tolerate any more failure. Luckily, all your efforts have not been in vain. We have been able to make contact with our main target. Once we destroy the main target, the other's will be easy prey. I am counting on you to continue your efforts in the nightmares. Oh, and one more failure from Scherzo and she will be eliminated."

"Understood master." Replied Dissonance.

"SCHERZO! TO ME AT ONCE!" Yelled Dissonance.

""I am here, and I have heard. By my life I will not fail you." She quickly turned to leave, but hesitated when she hears Dissonance say, "Scherzo, you are still beautiful to me." She then continued on her way not even acknowledging him.

Mamoru's apartment ~ Early AM.

"Mmmmmmm. MMMMMMmmm. No. NO! MAMO-CHAN! Mmmm, M-mamo-ch-chan."

"Usako. I'm here. Wake up buns." Mamoru tried to gently wake her up. Each morning it was getting a little more difficult. So far it has taken him ten minutes to get through to Usagi. Finally her eyes opened. She dived into Mamoru's arms and began crying. "Shhhhhh. It's OK. I am still here. I didn't go any where." Whispered Mamoru into Usagi's ear. 

"M-mamo-chan." She hiccuped. "They're getting worse. This time I couldn't even see or hear anything! You disappeared right before my eyes. It was just like when Queen Beryl took you away. Only I didn't have my friends around to help me. They were 

g-gone t-too!" She cried.

"Don't worry. We will find who is responsible." Comforted Mamoru.

"Th-thank you." She stammered. She dried her tears and started to get up. "I guess I am up now. I'm going to go and take a shower."

"OK. I'll cook us breakfast." Said Mamoru.

Usagi took her time taking her shower. She needed the time to wake up and to think. She knew that her dreams or rather nightmares were a sign. There was a new enemy around. But what did the two have in common? What was the connection? The enemy Scherzo wasn't like the Dark Moon. She wasn't after dream mirrors. She was after energy like Beryl was. "Ahhhh! What is the connection? There must be something that I'm missing." So continues her shower. Forty-five minutes later, Usagi was out of the shower. A bit more refreshed, but not really more awake. She plastered on a smile before she went into the kitchen to eat with Mamoru.

They ate breakfast in relative silence. Usagi finally broke the silence. "I need to go over to Rei's before I go to school today. I want to see if she has found out anything else."

"I'll take you there and to school. I don't have to work until 10:00 today. But are you sure you will be OK at school? You haven't slept a whole lot."

"I'll be fine. Minako sits next to me and will keep me awake."

"Just don't over do it."

"I won't." Usagi said as she gathered up her books. "Now, are we ready to leave?"

"Hai."

The two walked out the door to go and see Rei. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seiya! Over here." Waved Shiori as Seiya walked into the bakery.

Seiya walked over to the table where Shiori was standing by. She had a beautiful smile on her face. "My, aren't we happy this morning." Said Seiya as he gave her a small kiss.

"If I am it's because of you." Blushed Shiori as they both sat.

"I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and got some coffee for us and crescents are on the way.

"Not at all."

They sat in silence for a bit, then Seiya asked, "Did you sisters have a good evening? I couldn't get a peep of information out of them."

Shiori giggled. "I think they did. When I got home they pounced on me the moment I walked through the door. It was obvious that they were quite ecstatic. They told me that Yaten and Taiki were better at kissing than you."

"What did you say to that?" asked Seiya curiously trying to make Shiori blush more.

"Well, I agreed with them." Said Shiori with a glimmer in her eye.

"What?!" Exclaimed Seiya.

"I'm just kidding. I told them you were better and left them hanging. I have no idea what they actually did last night because I left before they awoke this morning."

They kept up conversation through their simple breakfast. They talked about many things including the combined concert they had talked about. Too soon for both of then it was time for Shiori to go to the studio. Seiya decided to walk her there. They held hands all the way. Once they arrived at their destination, Seiya turned to face Shiori.

"I have never felt this strong about anyone before." Stated Seiya softly. 

"Me neither." Responded Shiori as they kissed. When they were finished Shiori looked up at Seiya and asked, "Does this make us a couple then?"

"Hai, I like that." Said Seiya.

"So do I." Agreed Shiori. "I gotta go. See you tonight? Oh, and I'll have the date set for out combined concert. A couple of weeks from now alright with you?"

"I am totally in your control." Said Seiya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Rei's

"Good morning Rei!" greeted Usagi. 

"Good morning to you! Oh you too Mamoru! I didn't expect to see you up so early. You were pretty tired last night."

"Well, I was up early, so I thought I would drop by. Um, have you been able to find anything else out?"

Rei looked at Usagi with concern in her eyes. _Her dreams must be getting worse if she is here asking me about sailor business. She usually avoids it until she has no other choice but to confront it. _"Not really. I know that something is coming soon, but that's all. It feels as if there is some sort of block put on my abilities. If that is even possible. I just don't know what is going to happen next. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. We don't really know who or what we are up against yet, but we'll figure it out. We always do." Smiled Usagi. "But in the mean time want a ride to school?"

"Sure, why not."

The three left in Mamoru's car. Rei was dropped off at her school that was a few blocks from Usagi's. Then Mamoru took Usagi to school. "Do you have your communicator?"

"Yes. It's in my backpack." Replied Usagi.

"Do you need anything else?" asked Mamoru.

"Just one thing."

Looking slightly confused, he asked, "What's that?"

"A kiss from you."

"Well, then let me just oblige you." Gently he cupped her cheek and gave her a tender kiss. "I hope that will get you through your day."

"I'll make it last." Said Usagi smiling. "I'll see you tonight."

"Usagi wait!"

She turned around. "Ashiteru." (A/N: I hope I spelled that right.)

"Ashiteru, Usako."

Off went Usagi too school and Mamoru went on his way to work. The day began as any other day at school for Usagi. Well, almost. She wasn't late today and everyone commented on that. Including her teachers. On her lunch break, everyone was outside enjoying the beautiful day.

"I really wish that everyone wouldn't make such a big deal. I'm not late all the time." Pouted Usagi.

"No you usually just barely make it before the bell." Laughed Minako.

Laughing too, Usagi said, "I guess your right."

All four girls were laughing when they heard some one scream.

"What was that?" Asked Makoto.

"I don't know, but it came from over by the main building." Said Ami.

The four girls ran over to where they heard the scream. When they arrived, they saw Scherzo attacking a group of students. Some of then were trying to fight back, but to no avail. She would hit them with a dark power and they would fall. They all quickly ducked behind the corner. "We need to transform and help them." Shouted Makoto.

"Right." Agreed everyone.

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make up!"

"Moon Eternal Make up!"

(Insert Sailor Moon theme music here.)

"Stop right there! How dare you disrupt this peaceful place of learning. Students deserve a place where they can learn without disruptions like you! We are the Sailor Senshi. On behalf of the moon we will punish you!


	14. Chapter 11: Finale Scherzo's Movement Pa...

A special thanks to my few precious reviewers, this one's for you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11: Finale; Scherzo's Movement Part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you sailor brats finally decided to show up," sneered Scherzo. "I have a debt to pay you. It's because of you that I got this." She turned and showed them the left side of her face. What once was flawless perfection was now blackened and scarred. Only her dark eye was left untouched. "My master had to discipline me because you brats showed up to ruin his plan. But no matter, I will have my revenge on you. I have nothing left if I fail." With that she turned, held up her hands and yelled, "Scherzo trill elegy!" From her body poured all the hate, all the loathing, and all her sorrow. It flooded out towards the scouts.

"Watch out Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. "Move out of the way!"

They all dodged the attack and scattered. "We need to flank her," said Mercury. "That's out best chance."

"Right. Sailor Moon and I will keep her distracted here while you two go try and get behind her." Said Sailor Venus.

"Venus love and beauty Kiss!" She aimed her attack just above Scherzo's head to distract her. 

"Why you little twerp!" Scherzo yelled. "You almost hit me." "Hayaa!"

"Oops, gotta keep on our toes now!" said Venus. Sailor moon use your tiara to help me distract her!"

"Gotcha! Moon tiara magic!" Sailor Moon aimed her tiara at Scherzo, but Scherzo was able to dodge it just in time.

"Oh no you don't! Little missies. Scherzo…"

"Mercury aqua rhapsody!" 

"Jupiter oak evolution!"

Scherzo was hit square in the back by both attacks. She stumbled a bit, but did not fall. 

"You are going to pay for that. I will not fail this time!" she seethed. She began to concentrate all her energy, even her life energy into one final attack on the Senshi. Soon a giant cocoon of dark energy had been formed around her and the four scouts. The scouts looked around them startled. "How the heck did she do that?" asked Jupiter. Mercury began frantically punching in calculation on her mini computer. "Bad news guys, this is even more powerful than when we battled Malachite. Even if we take her out I don't think the dark energy will disappear. It is so strong!"

By now all the senshi were struggling to stay standing. The dark energy was zapping their strength.

"Mercury." Struggled Sailor Moon. "Ugh. Can't you find any way for us to beat her?"

"N-no. Ack! My computer's fried! I don't know what to do."

"We gotta stick together. We'll find a way out." Shouted Jupiter.

"Right. Let's try the planet attack." Said Venus. 

"Will it work with out Mars?" asked Jupiter.

"I don't know, but it's better then just sitting here."

"Let's try it!"

The four scouts struggled to form a circle. Then one at a time they began to join their energy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

Venus Crystal Power!"

Mercury Crystal Power!"

Before Sailor Moon could shout out her power sequence, they were all thrown to the ground by a powerful force of energy.

"What was that?" Shouted Venus.

"Look over there!" Pointed Mercury. "On top of the main building!"

"It's them! The Starlight Chorus!" Exclaimed Sailor Moon.

"Sorry about the rough entrance. But any longer and you would have been suffocated." Said the tallest one. "Now, Scherzo! Show yourself!"

"I'm right here." She limped out from around a corner holding her right arm. "I will finish this once and for all. I have been saving something for you." Scherzo let out a horrific, blood-curling scream as she lunged for the Chorus. "DIE!"

The three Starlights attacked her at once.

"Star Symphony Prestissimo!" "Star Melody Sforzando!" "Star Harmony Crescendo!"

A huge powerful wave of sound and rainbows of light engulfed Scherzo. What was left of her power was no match for the three. She screamed no longer as the light came in and caressed her. For her it was the end but she welcomed it. The Senshi watched, mystified, as Scherzo faded into the rainbow light. It was as if she became one with the beautiful, musical light. Their job done, the three Starlight Chorus members turned to leave.

"Wait!" Shouted Sailor Moon. 

The three girls turned to look at Sailor Moon. "This evil is greater than you can imagine. Guard your dreams well."

"Thank you for saving us. But, do you know the other Starlights?" Asked Sailor Moon?

For a moment, the Senshi saw surprise in the three's eyes. But they quickly turned and left in a rainbow of light without answering her question.

"Well that was kind of rude." Noted Sailor Jupiter. 

"But did you see that they were surprised?" Said Mercury. "I think that Sailor Moon caught them off guard."

"Just maybe they don't know the Fighter, Maker and Healer." Said Venus.

Sailor Moon was unusually quiet. The other three senshi turned around and saw that she was leaning on a railing. Without any warning she collapsed and de-transformed. Jupiter caught her before she could fall to the ground. 

"Someone get a hold of Mamoru. He needs to know about this." Said Jupiter.

"I'm right here." Said Tuxedo Kamen. "I'll take her." He scooped her up in his arms and before he left he took one look at the worried faced of her friends and said, "Don't worry guys, I'm sure she is just exhausted. She hasn't slept well in days." With that he was off in a flash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope that you liked it. It is kinda hard for me to get chapters out as quickly as I once did. I now work funky hours so I have to squeeze it in at work. Boy this one was a booger. I now have a better respect for all writers. Having to come up with new powers is tough!


	15. Chapter 12: Nightmare Reality

OK, standard disclaimer still. What you doubted it? This was meant to be a short story not a huge novel. IT is already longer than I ever imagined it could be. Now I'll dedicate this chapter to all those hopeful dreamers out there. Keep those dreams alive, even IF some of them may seem impossible. sigh If only Sailor moon was real.

Now, on with my story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12: Nightmare Reality

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuxedo Kamen carried his love to his apartment. She was eerily still. Nothing about this sleep was normal. He didn't want to worry the others, so he let them think she was just exhausted, which she was. But something was different this time. He looked at her face as he gently laid her down on his bed. Her face was strained, like she was having another nightmare. He de-transformed and sat next to where she was laying. Gently he tried to wake her up. For over half an hour he tried to wake her up, but he never got any response. _Maybe she is just exhausted_, he thought. With that hopeful thought on his mind, but still worried, he went to the living room to order some food for the long night he had in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the battle at the school, the rest of the girl's classes were cancelled due to the commotion. They left worried about Usagi. They all decided to go to the Crown and wait for Rei to get out of school. When they got there, they noticed that Shiori, Kira and Yumiko were there eating lunch.

"Hey girls!" greeted Kira. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

Smiling, Minako replied, "We got off early today due to a huge fight at our school. So we thought to wait for Rei here."

"That's cool," answered Kira. "Want to join us for some lunch then? My treat?"

"Sure!" the three girls said at the same time.

"Hey, where is Usagi?" asked Yumiko.

Shiori looked up surprised. 

"Oh, well she wasn't feeling well so Mamoru came and picked her up," said Makoto.

Worried, Shiori asked, "I hope it isn't anything serious?"

"Nah, she probably just ate something that didn't agree with her," lied Minako.

The six girls all sat and talked for about an hour when Rei came running in out of breath. "There you guys are! I was so worried about you when I heard that your school was attacked! But where is Usagi?"

Makoto got up and motioned for Rei to join her at the counter to order a drink. Rei followed Makoto to the counter. Without turning to look at her friend Makoto began to explain what happened. She filled her in about Scherzo's death and the Starlights help. "Usagi passed out after they left. Mamoru got there just after she passed out and took her home. He said that she was just exhausted."

"Which Starlight's helped?" asked Rei.

"Oh, sorry, the new ones. They said to guard our dreams. It didn't make sense. When Usagi asked them if they knew the other Starlights, it kinda took them by surprise."

"Hmmmm, maybe we should talk about this tonight. Can guys come over and spend the night? Grandpa and Chad are going to be at a retreat for the next three days. Maybe we should also call Seiya, Taiki and Yaten about this," said Rei.

I'll be there around 8. I'll let Mamoru and the outers know too," said Makoto.

They got their drinks and returned to the table that everyone was at. 

"Are you worried about Usagi too?" asked Yumiko to Rei.

"A little. She isn't usually sick," she replied.

"Oh, hey Ami, can you come over tonight and help me with a science project?" asked Rei.

"Sure. What time?"

"About eight."

All right."

"Can I come over and get some help on my math Rei?" asked Minako.

"Sure. Why not," replied Rei. "Well guys I can't stay much longer. I have to be home before Grandpa and Chad leave. See ya later!"

"Bye!" everyone said.

Ami, Makoto and Minako said their good-byes shortly there after. Once they left, Shiori looked at her sisters and said, "I wonder what's going on?"

"I haven't a clue," replied Kira. "But I bet it is about Usagi."

"I hope she's all right," worried Yumiko.

"I'll talk to Seiya tonight. I have a date with him," said Shiori. "He told me that they were pretty good friends. Maybe he knows what's going on."

"Oooo, good idea," said Yumiko. "We all three have dates, so let's see what info we can get from them."

"Sounds like a plan to m," said Kira. "Sound good to you Shiori?" Kira had to nudge her sister into replying.

"Hm, oh ya. Sounds good to me."

"What's up sis? You were lost in thought," asked Kira.

"Oh, I was just hoping that it hasn't happened to Usagi like it did to our parents," sighed Shiori.

"Do you think it's possible?" asked Yumiko.

"It could be. It would explain a lot of stuff though," said Shiori. "We better get back to the studio. We've wasted enough time as it is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening at the shrine, everyone except Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had arrived. Mamoru said that he would wake Usagi and they would be there a little late, but they were to go ahead and get started.

"What's going on?" inquired Haruka.

"Let me fill you in," said Rei. She began explaining what all had happened recently. She ended by saying she didn't know if the each group of Starlights knew about each other, but she didn't think so.

"Don't think what?" asked Seiya as he just entered the temple.

"Do you know about the other Starlights?" asked Rei.

"Other Starlights?" Seiya looked at Rei perplexed, as did Taiki and Yaten.

"There are only the three of us that we have ever known," said Taiki. "What all do you know about them?"

Rei repeated her story yet again for the latecomers. Just as she finished, Mamoru came rushing in with Usagi in his arms. He looked like he was on the brink of madness.

"Mamoru! Usagi!" cried everyone.

"Odango!" exclaimed Seiya.

"I can't wake her up," said Mamoru. "I've been trying for hours. I don't know what to do. I had to bring her here. I can't leave her alone." Mamoru began to let tears fall down his face. "I can't lose her. She is all the family I have."

"It's all right," comforted Seiya. "Usagi is strong, and we are here to help her. With all of us I'm sure we can figure out how to wake her up." 

As Seiya finished, they all heard a sob from the doorway. Seiya turned to see who it was and saw Shiori running away from the temple crying. On the ground was Seiya's jacket. "Shimatta. I left my jacket in the limo." He turned to the group and said, "I have to go find out how much she heard. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He turned and ran after his girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued………..

How 'bout that little chapter. I'm getting there, oh yes I am! Muah ha ha!


	16. Chapter 13: Out inthe Open

Here is the 13th chapter to my short story. Please be kind and review. I will finish this story, even if it kills me! (Muttering to self, dog-gone work schedule.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13: Out in the Open

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shiori!" yelled Seiya. "SHIORI! PLEASE! Where are you?" He was wondering where she could have gone, and then it struck him. She told him that she loved to go to the gardens around the observatory. She said that she could think there. He ran as fast as he could to the observatory. Once there he stopped to catch his breath and began searching for her. It didn't take him too long to find her. She was lying on a bench with her face down in her arms. He could tell that she was crying by the way her shoulders shook. He approached her quietly, not wanting her to run away again. He sank down onto his knees facing her and began to stroke her hair. He whispered soothing words to her. "It's OK darling. What ever is wrong, will be all right." 

  


She shook her head in her arms. "No it's not going to be all right," cried Shiori as she sat up to face Seiya. "It's not." 

  


Sitting down next to her, Seiya wrapped his arms around Shiori and said, "I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it." 

  


She turned her face into his shoulder and cried. "I didn't think it would happen again. It's all my fault."

  


"What's all your fault?" asked Seiya gently.

  


Shiori sniffed and continued, "Usagi."

  


"What about Usagi? Shiori, you can't possible think that Usagi is ill because of you? Do you?" 

  


"She's not sick. She's trapped. And it's all my fault." Her tears began anew once more.

  


"Shiori, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

  


"I should not have become close to her. You may be in danger too. Especially since I love you," cried Shiori. The last sentence was barely above a whisper.

  


Hearing her last sentence brought a beautiful warm light back into Seiya's heart. One that he thought was long burned out. "Shiori, I love you too." He bent down and kissed a startled Shiori, who had stopped crying when she heard his reply.

  


"I don't know what to do," whispered Shiori. "Usagi will certainly die."

  


"Shiori," began Seiya, "You need to trust me. I won't hurt you. Please tell me everything from the very beginning. I may be able to help you figure this whole mess out."

  


"All right, but can we go to your place?" asked Shiori.

  


"Sure."

  


They both walked the short distance from the observatory to where Seiya was staying. "I'll be right back. I need to call Taiki and tell him and Yaten not to worry and not to come home," said Seiya.

  


Shiori just nodded numbly, not wanting to tell him everything, but wanting to at the same time. 

  


"I'm back. I made us some coco."

  


"Thanks," she replied. She sat down next to Seiya on the couch. She took a careful sip of her coco then put it down on the table. She turned to look at him and asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

  


Seiya replied, "You can trust me."

  


Shiori all of the sudden had an eighth note in her hands that had rainbow wings behind it. She got up and stepped away from Seiya and said, "Symphony Star Power, MAKE-UP!"

She was instantly engulfed in rainbow light. It caressed her body in ribbons of color. Seiya had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. When the lights dimmed, there stood Sailor Star Symphony. Seiya just sat there stunned.

  


"You see," said Symphony, "I am Sailor Star Symphony. My sisters are Sailor Star Melody and Sailor Star Harmony. I hope you aren't angry with me."

  


Seiya bust out laughing. Symphony didn't think it boded well and turned to leave. She had one hand on the doorknob before Seiya stopped her. "Wait. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just ironic that's all." She looked puzzled at him. "Ironic?"

  


"Yeah. Wait a moment. He pulled out his Star Yell and Said "Fighter Star Power MAKE-UP! In a moment, there where Seiya was once standing, stood Sailor Star Fighter. Symphony stood shock still, not believing her eyes. Seiya was a Starlight as well? And a GIRL!?

  


"You see," said Fighter, "I am Sailor Star Fighter. Taiki and Yaten are also Starlights."

  


Symphony began to cry again. She de-transformed and collapsed onto the floor. Fighter was immediately by her side. "I'm sorry if my Starlight form surprises you, but this is my true form."

"It's not that," sniffed Shiori. "I know the real you. The person you are on the inside. Your outer appearance doesn't matter to me. It's just that we have been searching for so long."

  


Fighter de-transformed and hugged Shiori. "Please, tell me your story. I will listen."

  


Shiori took a few moments to calm herself down. Then she began from the beginning. "It all started seven years ago, no, before that. It was when we were found. Our parents found us in a crater in Egypt 17 years ago. They were on an archaeological dig. They had let the team go into town for the night so that they could have some time alone. They were watching the stars and saw a shooting star that came down less than a kilometer from where they were. It didn't really make a lot of noise or a lot of light, so only they saw it. When they went to investigate it, they found us inside a small crater. We don't know where we came from. All we had with us at the time was our rainbow wings. Not caring where we came from, our parents quickly cashed in some favors in the government and adopted us. Everything was fine until we turned thirteen. Then the dreams began. They weren't bad dreams; they were dreams of our past. We all three had dreams of our rainbow wings. '_Just say Symphony Star Power Make-Up with your wings in your hands,' _mine said. My sisters had the same dream, but they were told to call out different names. One day, we decided to try it. We waited until our parents left to go to work and we said the words. The next thing we knew we were Starlights. We just knew what to say and do from there. We knew it was our destiny." She paused to look at Seiya who had de-transformed. She took a deep breath and continued at his encouraging nod. "Well, we knew that we couldn't keep it a secret from our parents, so we told them our secret. They were not a bit surprised. They expected us to be different. They were so very supportive of us. They helped us hone our fighting skills and taught us tactics. They were wonderful. Then about two and a half years ago the nightmares began. I began to get premonitions in my dreams. I began seeing a being attacking different places, gathering peoples rainbow sound energy. Everything I saw in my dreams came true. For a few weeks it was the same. When I had a dream we would watch the place and wait. We would destroy the youma and go on our way. But then our parents began having nightmares. First they had trouble sleeping. Eventually, they became harder and harder to wake up, then one day we couldn't wake them up." 

  


Seiya noticed that she had tears falling down her face. He grasped her hand reassuringly while she continued. "We had to call an ambulance. They were taken to the hospital where the doctors couldn't explain it. But I could. They were trapped in the nightmare world. I had been having the same dreams for a week before they began having their nightmares. _Silence. Hearing nothing, seeing nothing. No light, no sound. Nothing could penetrate the silence, except the Chorus. Find the rest of the Chorus. Only with them can you defeat this evil once and for all. _We had our mission. We had to find the Chorus, but how? Well, less than a week after our parents entered the hospital, they died. Their energy was slowly drained from them. Luckily, we were able to stay on our own for they had left enough money for us to take care of our selves. We were already done with school, so we had nothing left for us at home. We had to figure out a way to find the Chorus. What better way than becoming Idols? We were all very good singers. It comes naturally for us, so we packed up and moved to New York to try our hand in the music business. The rest is history," she finished.

  


"You have been through so much," whispered Seiya. "I want to help you in any way I can."

  


"Thank you for listening," said Shiori as she dried her tears. I have found part of the Chorus now."

  


"What do you mean?" asked Seiya. "What is the Chorus?"

  


"The chorus is the protector of the rainbow sound energy. When joined, the Chorus posses enough power to rid the universe of the Silence. The only problem is, that I don't know who all the members are. Kira, Yumiko and I make up three of the members. I have now found three more with you Yaten and Taiki. But the other ten I don't know how to get in touch with them," sighed Shiori.

  


"Who are the others?" asked Seiya.

  


"Well, I know that the senshi of the planets are eight of them. The other two are the Moon princess and The Prince of the Earth. But I don't know where to look for them," she answered.

  


Seiya blanched, "Oh my gosh!"

  


"What's wrong?" questioned Shiori, worried at Seiya's pale face.

  


"Usagi is the Moon Princess!"

  


"WHAT?!" exclaimed Shiori. "Oh no, we need to get my sisters and get to her fast! We don't have much time!" She and Seiya were out the door in a flash heading to the Cherry Hill Shrine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Shiori and her sisters be able to save Usagi, or is it too late? Find out in the next exciting installment of New Idols.


	17. Interlude 1: Yellow Roses

Interlude 1: Yellow Roses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 (A/N:  Takes place after Couples Created and before Chapter 13.) 

*~*Yaten's POV*~*

Ever since I took her home the evening we had dinner and danced I can't stop thinking about her.  What is the big deal?  She is just another girl right?  Well, that's what I keep telling myself.  Why did I have to kiss her?  Her lips tasted as sweet as berries.  Just as I imagined they would.   Why?  Because I think she is special.  There is something about her that shines so much.  Her shine is so bright that it makes me lose my cool.  I can't keep my front up while I'm around her.  And that scares me a little, but I kinda like it.  I feel like I am no longer in control of my emotions.  It's such a new experience for me.  I better not let Seiya know.  He would tease me mercilessly.  Taiki, well that's another story.

Did our princess ever imagine that I would meet Yumiko?  I have a feeling it was all part of her big glorious plan.  She knew something we didn't, something other than a new enemy to be faced here on Earth.

What am I going to do about Yumiko?  I don't want to push her away, but I don't want to endanger her either.  What is someone in love to do?  Whoa, wait a minute.  Did I say love?  Hm, who would have thought that she would entrench herself in my heart so fast.  How in stars did she ever manage to break the barriers I erected so long ago?  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yaten," yelled Seiya.  "The phone's for you!  I think its Yumiko."

"Be right there!" answered Yaten.  His mood immediately changed.  He stepped out of his bedroom and grabbed the cordless phone from Seiya.  Before Seiya could even blink he was back in his room with the door closed and phone in hand.

"Hello?" answered Yaten.

_Hi Yaten!  _

"Yumi!  How are you this morning?" asked Yaten.  

_Silly, it's afternoon.  Did you sleep away the morning?_

Yaten glanced at the clock.  "No.  I was just pre-occupied.  I didn't really notice the time."

_With what?_

"Oh, just busy with lyrics and stuff.  I was thinking of getting back into song writing."

_That's great!  I was actually just doing the same thing, but I got a little stuck._

"Stuck on what?"  

Oh I have this great melody that I wrote a couple of days ago.  I was trying to put words and harmony to it, but my mind keeps wandering.

"Would you like me to help you with it?"

_That would be great!  When did you want to do that and where?_

"How about I come over now?  I don't really have any plans or anything."

That's great!  Shiori and Kira are getting ready to leave to go shopping. I'll just stick around here and meet you in the lobby.

"See you soon."

Ok.  Bye-bye.

Yaten hung up the phone and let out a loud "Yes".  He then remembered that Seiya and Taiki were in the next room.  He quickly gathered his composure and stepped out of his room to head over to Yumiko's.

"I'll see you guys later!" said Yaten.

"Where you going?" asked Seiya.

"I'm going to help Yumiko with some lyrics.  I also heard that Kira and Shiori were getting ready to go shopping.  If you hurry you two could probably catch them before they leave," winked Yaten.  With that he was out the door.  Taiki and Seiya were quickly on his heels.

Once they all three reached the hotel, Yaten immediately saw Yumiko in the lobby and went to greet her.  "Hey!  Wow!  You look great!"  

"Thanks," blushed Yumiko.  "So do you." 

"Did Shiori and Kira leave already?" asked Yaten.  

"They just walked out the door a minute ago," replied Yumiko.  "Why?  Did you need something from them?"

"Nah.  Seiya and Taiki were hoping to see them."  He turned around to see where Seiya and Taiki were and said, "Never mind.  They already found each other."

 "Shall we go on up?" asked Yumiko.

"Sure."

Yumiko and Yaten arrived at the door to the girls' suite.  She opened the door and they walked in.  

"Please make yourself comfortable.  Can I get you anything to drink?" asked Yumiko.

"Some water would be great," answered Yaten.

"Be right back."

Yaten took off his light green jacket and set it aside on the armchair.  He gazed around the suite and immediately saw a baby grand piano and wandered over towards it.  On the piano was the piece of music that Yumiko was obviously working on.  He could see the outline of the melody, but the harmony was scratched out here and there.  There were also piles of rumpled papers around.  He sat down at the piano and began plucking out the melody that was written.  Within him, something stirred.  The melody was beautiful.  All it needed was a little guidance.  He searched his soul and began to play from within.  Harmony came to Yumiko's music.  Soon, words also flowed into his head, so he sang.

_Turn the lights down low,_

_Take it off – Let me show you_

_My love for you Insatiable_

_Turn me on – never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you Insatiable_

Yaten didn't notice that Yumiko had come in and was standing next to him.  She began humming the tune as he played.  Hearing her, he stopped playing.  "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have done that, he said."

"Don't be.  It was beautiful," she replied.  "I don't think I could have come up with any better harmony, or words for that matter."

"Of course you can!" said Yaten.  Here I'll play and you just sing what comes into your heart."

He began to play the same piece again; this time he let Yumiko sing.

_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasin' away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside somewhere below_

_The world revolves; I've let it go._

"I can't do this," said Yumiko.  "I'm too embarrassed."

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me," whispered Yaten.  "That was beautiful.  Let's keep going.  I think that we have something here. Take it from the beginning, and I'll join you," instructed Yaten.

Blushing, Yumiko nodded.  

_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasin' away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside somewhere below_

_The world revolves; I've let it go._

_We built our church above the street_

_We practice love between these sheets_

_The candy sweetness scent of you _

_It bathes my skin I'm stained with you._

_And all I have to do is hold you_

_There's a racing within my heart_

_And I am barely touching you._

_"_Hold on there a minute," said Yumiko.  "I think it would be better if you started it and I sang the last bit.  Then the chorus that you made up."

"Ok, I'll try it."  Said Yaten.

(A/N: Bold italics is Yaten, regular Italics is Yumiko & underlined italics are both.  Also Song by Darren Hays, just pretend it's an original.)

**_When moonlight crawls along the street_**

**_Chasin' away the summer heat_**

**_Footsteps outside somewhere below_**

**_The world revolves; I've let it go._**

**_We built our church above the street_**

We practice love between these sheets 

**_The candy sweetness scent of you _**

**_It bathes my skin I'm stained with you._**

_And all I have to do is hold you_

_There's a racing within my heart_

_And I am barely touching you._

_Oh-oo-whoa-oo-oh_

_Turn the lights down low,_

_Take it off – Let me show you_

_My love for you Insatiable_

_Turn me on – never stop_

Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable Oh-oo-oh-oo-oh-oo-whoa-whoa-whoa 

__

Oo yeah 

**_The moonlight plays upon your skin_**

**_A kiss that lingers takes me in _**

**_I fall asleep inside of you_**

**_There are no words there's only truth_**

**_Breathe in breathe out there is no sound_**

**_We move together up and down_**

**_We levitate, our bodies soar_**

**_Our feet don't even touch the floor_**

****

But nobody knows you like I do 

_'Cause the world, they don't understand_

_That I grow stronger in your hands_

_Oh-oo-oh_

_Turn the lights down low,_

_Take it off – Let me show you_

_My love for you Insatiable_

_Turn me on – never stop_

Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable Oo-yeah 

_Turn the lights down low,_

_Take it off – Let me show you_

_My love for you Insatiable_

_Turn me on – never stop_

Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable Baby We never sleep we're always holding hands 

**_Kissin' for hours, talkin', makin' plans_**

**_I feel like a better man just being in the same room _**

****

We never sleep there's just so much to do 

_So much to say can't close my eyes when I'm with you_

_Insatiable The way I'm loving you_

Oh-oh-oh-whoa baby, yeah-oh 

****

_Turn the lights down low,_

_Take it off – Let me show you_

_My love for you Insatiable_

_Turn me on – never stop_

Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable 

When Yaten stopped playing, Yumiko was sitting next to him, looking at him lovingly.

"Stars," sighed Yaten.  "How did I ever manage to live without you?"

"Probably the same way I lived without you.  One miserable day at a time."

Then they both leaned in for a kiss.  The kiss was one of pure bliss.  Sparks exploded as the kiss binded them together.  Suddenly, Yaten broke away.  "I can't do this."

Yumiko looked at Yaten sadly.  "I'm sorry."

"It's not you.  I have a secret that very few people know.  I want to tell you, but I'm afraid that you could be hurt.  I don't think I could bear it if you were."  Yaten pulled away from her and stood up, looking out the window.  

"I have one too," said Yumiko.  "I feel as if we were meant to be together.  I don't know how to explain it.  It feels as if I have known you for an eternity.  I love you so much.  I don't want any secrets between us.  But I won't force you to trust me."

Startled at her confession, Yaten turned around.  "What did you say?"

"I said I don't want to force you to trust me with your secrets," she replied.

"No, I mean, before that."

"I love you."

Everything in the room was still.  Yaten stood there in shock.  Afraid to move because he thought that he would wake up and find out that all this was a dream.

"I shouldn't have said that," Yumiko said as she turned around trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Don't leave me. Please don't ever leave me," whispered Yaten.  "I need you so much.  I never realized it before," he paused.

Yumiko turned around and looked into Yaten's eyes.  Waiting for his confession to continue.

"I love you too, Yumiko."

Yumiko ran into his arms.  "I won't ever leave you.  No matter what."

"I hope your right.  For what I have to tell you will shock you.  Possible even scare you away."

"I would never run away from you, Yaten.  I have finally found my self in you."

Yaten stepped away from Yumiko and ran a hand through his silver-blond locks as he sighed.  He put his hands on the windowsill and bowed his head. "This isn't easy for me to talk about.  So few people know.  But I do trust you, and I want you to trust me."  He paused for a moment, and then he continued, "What I'm going to tell you may be hard for you to understand, and it may frighten you.  You see I'm not from around here.  I'm from another world."  He looked to see her reaction.  What he saw was not what he expected.  She was smiling at him.

"I'm listening, please continue.  You're from another world…" she said.

"Um, yes.  Maybe it will be easier if I just show you," he said as he pulled out his Star Yell.  Yumiko's eyes grew large in surprise as she stared at the star with wings he had in his hand.  It reminded her of her rainbow wings for some reason.  Then Yaten shouted, "Healer Star Power, Make Up!"  Magical lights engulfed him.  Before her eyes she saw Yaten change from a man to a woman, then to a Starlight.

"This is what I was trying so hard to tell you," whispered Yaten.  Afraid to look into Yumiko's eyes for fear of being rejected, Healer turned around and faced the window again.  "This is my true form where I come from.  I am Sailor Star Healer, a protector of Kinmoku.  (A/N: Again, sorry if I got the spelling wrong.  Hehe, lazy me.)  

Tension filled the air around Healer.  She was trying her best to hide her feeling but a tear slipped out unchecked.  She rushed to wipe it away.  Yumiko, slowly approached Healer and gently laid a hand on her shoulder to get her to turn around.  "I don't care where you came from." Yumiko said.  "I'm glad you told me though, because it makes my secret so much easier to tell."  She then stepped away from Healer and pulled out her rainbow wings and said, "Melody Star Power, Make Up!"

Healer's eyes grew wide with astonishment.  She couldn't believe her eyes.  _Yumiko is a Starlight too? _She thought.  After Yumiko had transformed, she had the most beautiful smile on her face.  It stole Healer's breath away.  Yumiko looked at the bemused expression on Healer's face and said, "I take it this is a good thing that I'm Sailor Star Melody?"

Healer's face instantly brightened.  She ran to Melody and grabber her around the waist and lifted her off the ground while turning in a circle.  "This is wonderful.  I just knew that we were meant to be together," Healer laughed.  "But you do still love me?" questioned Healer.

"Of course I do!  How could you think that I could not!  You are even more special now that I know your true self.  You won't ever have to hide it from me," said Melody.  

Healer set Melody's feet back on the ground and stepped away from her and de-transformed.  Melody also took the chance to change back.  "Just one thing keeps bugging me," said Yumiko.

"What's that?" asked Yaten.  

"If you are from another planet, then what are you doing here on Earth?"

"My princess sent myself along with Seiya and Taiki here to help The Moon Princess.  There is a new enemy here.  Our princess knew about it, somehow," replied Yaten.

"She's right."

Startled, Yaten looked at Yumiko and asked,  "She's right?  Do you know who this enemy is?"

Yumiko nodded then stopped. "Well, not exactly.  My sister Shiori is the one who has the dreams.  There is this silence that we must fight.  We have to find the 'Chorus'.  Only once the entire chorus is formed can we defeat the awful silence and then we can finally be at peace." 

"Do you know who the chorus members are?" asked Yaten.  

She nodded.  There are sixteen members. All the Planetary Senshi are in the chorus as are you, Seiya and Taiki. My sisters and I are in it as well, but we still don't know where to find the other two members.  And they are the most important."

"Who are they?" Yaten asked.

"The Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth."

Yaten took Yumiko's hand, turned it over and kissed her palm.  "Don't worry.  I know just where to look.  But first, I think we need to go have a little bit of fun first.  You have been worrying way too much."

Yumiko agreed but with one condition.  "Don't tell Seiya and Taiki about you knowing about me until I have a chance to tell my sisters." 

"Sure," Yaten agreed.  "Now come here."  Yaten pulled Yumiko into his arms and kissed her till she was breathless.  "Let's go have a little fun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	18. Interlude 2: White Roses

Interlude 2: White Roses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taiki was sitting in the library on a Saturday afternoon.  He was supposed to be doing research on the new enemy.  But his mind kept wandering back to a certain blond.  He was wondering what she was doing right now.  He didn't have the nerve to call her.  It just wasn't his way.  _Besides, she probably is pretty busy anyway_, he thought_.  Being an idol is a lot of hard work._  

As he was thinking, someone bumped into him from behind.  "Oh, excuse me.  That was so clumsy of me," said a familiar voice.

Taiki turned around and found Kira there with an armload of books of various interests in her arms.  "It's no problem at all," he replied.  "Here, let me help you with those."

Kira was so surprised to hear Taiki's voice that she almost dropped all of the books she was carrying.  "Taiki!  I didn't expect to meet up with you here," she replied as her face turned pink.  "I mean that I didn't think that you would be in the library.  Oh, no, that's not what I mean," she stammered.

Taiki just laughed and said, "I think you mean you weren't expecting to bump into anybody here that you knew."

"Yeah.  You startled me," admitted Kira.

Taiki helped Kira set the books on the table.  _Here goes nothing.  It's now or never, _thought Taiki.

"Um, say Kira.  Would you like to grab a bite to eat?" asked Taiki.

"I'd love to!" replied Kira.  "Just let me put these away."

While Taiki helped Kira put the books away he thought to himself, _My heart is pounding.  Why am I so nervous around her?  She's just another girl.  If that's true then why am I constantly staring and thinking of her? She has turned me into a bumbling fool.  Even Seiya and Yaten have noticed my inattention.  I'm just glad that she ran into me today._

"Are you ready to go?" Kira asked Taiki who was holding the last book in his hands and staring off into space.  "Earth to Taiki.  Hey, watcha thinking about?" asked Kira as she waved her hand in front of Taiki's face.

"Hm? Oh, never mind.  I guess I was just daydreaming," he shyly admitted.

Kira just smiled and said, "Let's go eat something and maybe you can enlighten me to what you were dreaming about."

They walked out of the library tighter.  Kira wanted Taiki to hold her hand, but she didn't want to seem too forward.  As she walked she walked next to him she decided to just do it.  She slipped her hand in his.  Taiki glanced at her, smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze to let her know it was all right.  

"So where do you want to go eat?" Taiki asked.  

"How about we go to the Crown?"

"That's good with me," replied Taiki.

They walked hand in hand to the Crown to grab some lunch.  They talked about all different subjects.  Their likes and dislikes and found out that they had much in common.

"Kira," Taiki paused waiting for her to finish off the bite she was chewing.  "I would really like to see more of you.  I really enjoy your company."

"I would like that too Taiki.  I really like you," admitted Kira.  "Does this make us a couple?" she asked innocently.

"Not if you don't want us to be," said Taiki with a pang of sorrow.

"I want to be with you very much," added Kira quickly.

Taiki's face instantly brightened.  The smile on his face stunned Kira.  _He is so perfect, _thought Kira.  _But he does move a little slow.  _She decided to take matters in her own hands, and gave him a small, timid kiss on his lips.

Startled at first, Taiki quickly took over and deepened her timid kiss.  After a minute, they parted and heard a cheer go up from across the crown.  Minako, Andrew, Ami, Greg, Rei, Chad, Makoto and Ken were all there, clapping and whistling.  "Way to go Taiki and Kira!" they heard someone shout.  

Kira's face turned pink in embarrassment.  Taiki put his hand behind his head and gave an embarrassed chuckle himself.  "It will spread like wildfire you know," said Taiki.

"What will?" Kira asked.

"Oh, our being a couple.  Minako is one of the biggest gossips I have ever known," he laughed.

"Hey!" shouted Minako.  "I resemble that remark!" 

"We know, Mina-chan," said Makoto as she joined her.

"So, are you guys official now?" asked Minako.

"Minako!" said Rei exasperated.  "That's kind of personal!"

"Oh come on Rei, you want to know too!"  Turning back to Kira and Taiki she asked, "So are you?"

Laughing, Kira admitted that they were officially a couple. 

 "That's wonderful!  I think this calls for a celebration!  Hey Andrew, a round of soda's for everyone!" said Minako.

After everyone had their sodas, the group was all talking with each other.  Minako and Makoto were whispering stuff to each other when their heads nodded and Minako stood up.  "Attention everyone!"  The group became quiet so Minako could speak.  "I would like to make a toast.  Here is to two of the most wonderful people I know.  I am glad that they have found happiness in each other."  Everyone else cheered in agreement.

"Thanks Minako.  That means a lot," said Taiki.  "But we really do need to go.  Kira has an appointment to keep."  With that, Taiki grabbed Kira's hand and headed out.  

Once outside and around the corner, Kira stopped and looked at Taiki.  "Why did you tell them that?  I don't have any appointments."

"I was just being jealous.  I don't want to share you yet.  I have barely had you to my self since we are now officially a couple," replied Taiki.

Kira blushed and said, "Well, now that you have me all to yourself, what do you want to do with me?"

With a glint in his eye, he asked, "What do you want me to do with you?"  He stepped forward and gently wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head down to kiss her upturned lips.  The kiss opened a damn within his heart.  Light began flooding his senses.  A symphony of colors exploded in his mind.  When he ended the kiss he was visibly shaken.

"Wow," muttered an also shaken Kira.  "That was amazing."

All Taiki could do was nod his head in agreement.  Once he regained his composure, he asked, "So, where do you want to go now?"

Kira thought for a moment. "I really don't know, unless you just want to go for a walk in the park."

"A walk in the park would be nice," replied Taiki.

They reached the park in short order.  It was still fairly early in the afternoon.  The park was full of children and couples.  Everywhere there seemed to be people around.

"This isn't what I thought it would be like," stated Kira.

"I know, but hold on a minute.  I think I have just the place."

Taiki led her around to the outskirts of the park.  The woods were thicker and the path they were on was almost non-existent.  Kira was about to protest when they made it to a small clearing.

Wild flowers choked the small space. Everywhere she looked there was a small flower growing. "It's so beautiful!  How did you ever find this place?" asked Kira.

"I actually stumbled across it quite by accident really.  I was being chased by obsessed fan girls, and ran this way.  I practically fell into it," replied Taiki.

"This place is so wonderful," sniffled Kira.  She quickly turned her head.  She was crying and didn't want Taiki to see her.

Taiki saw Kira turn away and wipe a tear from her face.  Concerned he asked, "Are you ok?"

She turned around and smiled at him.  "I'm fine."

"You don't have to pretend with me.  I know something is bothering you.  Please tell me."

Without turning back to face him, she hugged herself and said, "Oh Taiki.  I miss them so much."  Tears came flowing down her cheeks.  "This place reminds me of my Mother.  She would have loved it."  Before she knew it Taiki had moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me about your parents," whispered Taiki.

She suddenly turned in his arms and buried her head in his shoulder.  "I miss them so much," cried Kira.

"You never had the time to grieve did you?"  It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement of fact.  "Let it out.  Don't try to hold it in."

Kira cried.  She didn't realize that Taiki had sat them selves down.  He was holding and rocking her, smoothing her hair and giving her comfort, yet still letting her grieve.  Grieve for her parents and the memories she had lost.

After what seemed like only minutes to her, her tears had finally ended.  She stayed a few moments longer with her eyes closed next to the one she loved.  Still hiccupping, she opened her eyes to look at Taiki's face.  It was then she noticed that the sun had begun to set.  "Oh, my.  I didn't mean to keep you here," she whispered.

"That's quite all right.  You needed it and it was actually nice to have you in my arms."

"They would've liked you, you know," said Kira.

"Who would have?"

"My parents."

"Do you want to talk about them?" asked Taiki.

"Yes, I think I do," she paused for a moment to consider how much she should reveal to him.  She thought of what her parents once told her and her sisters *~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~

The three girls were all upset.  No one had bothered to ask them to the fall dance.  It was then that their parents came in to give them some advice.  "We know that you are hurting right now, but one day you will have that special someone.  These three boys at school are not the ones, but one day you will find that special someone and they will hold your heart.    No matter what, you have to fight for that one person who holds your heart.  Love is never easy, but it is worth it in the end.  And don't think for one minute that we would be upset by you finding the one who holds your heart.  We know that whoever holds your heart and is worthy of your love will have our love as well.  The only thing that can ever ruin it are secrets." *~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~

"I guess I will start from the beginning.  You see, my sisters and I were adopted.  Our parents found us in a crater caused by a meteor or something in Egypt.  They adopted us there and called us their own.  They never kept it a secret from us." Smiling, she continued, "They always said that secrets would tear love apart. My parents were the best.  They gave us all that we needed, but not all that we wanted.  They didn't want us to be spoiled by material possessions.  They took us with them on their work trip, so we really were never apart until they were taken away by death," she stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"What happened to your parents?" Taiki asked.

"I'll get to that.  But first, I need to tell you something.  My parents always told my sisters and I that we should never keep any secrets from the one who held our hearts.  And you have my heart Taiki.  Since we met at dinner with Usagi, I felt it then I just wasn't sure.  But now I am.  I love you."  Taiki made a move to reply but was silenced when she held up her hand.  "No wait I still have more to tell you.  When my sisters and I turned thirteen we began having dreams of magic wings of rainbow sound and light.  We put two and two together and figured out that our dreams had something to do with this."  She pulled out her rainbow wings. "One day we decided to try out what our dreams were telling us to do.  So we did and discovered we had awesome powers.  That was when we all became Starlights.  We told our parents immediately, you understand, we couldn't keep any secrets from them.  They actually were expecting something like this to happen, so they weren't really surprised.  They helped us train and get stronger, and eventually, monsters appeared and we defeated them.  But last year Shiori began having really bad visions of a silence. A week later so did out parents." 

Taiki noticed that she had a blank look on her face, like she was back in time with her parents.

She continued, "We knew about their dreams, but they kept telling us they were only dreams and not to worry about it.  It became more difficult each day to wake our parents up.  One day, we couldn't wake them up at all.  They were taken to the hospital and a week later they died.  We didn't have much tome to think after that.  We knew that this was the enemy.  Shiori had been having dreams about a silence descending upon the Earth. Then we all three began having more dreams about finding the Chorus.  The only way to defeat it is to find all the members of the chorus and join them together.  Once we do that, then we can finally come to a closure with our parents deaths."

"So, you are one of the mysterious new Starlights, huh," asked Taiki.

"Yes.  I'm Sailor Star Harmony.  Does that bother you?"

"No.  It makes me happy.  Happy to know that you my heart, are one of us, and indeed we were meant to be together."

Kira looked up at Taiki confused.  "What do you mean by one of you?"

"Kira my sweet." Taiki got up and performed a dramatic bow.  "Sailor Star Maker At your service."

"Sweet Heaven's music." Said a stunned Kira.  "But I thought all the Starlights were girls?"

"That is our true form.  Does that really matter to you?" Taiki asked with concern showing on his face.

"Actually it doesn't bother me in the least.  You have my heart and my love.  Besides, it isn't what's on the outside that counts, but what is within.  My parents taught me that."

Relief flooded through Taiki.  He grabbed Kira's hand and pulled her up to stand in front of him.  "And you have my heart and everything else that comes with it including but not limited to my love."  He bent down and kissed Kira into breathless submission.  "I think that we should go.  Everyone is probably worried.  We can talk about this chorus on the way home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Interlude 2.  I hope you liked the interludes.  I wanted to also include the love loves of Taiki & Yaten, not just Seiya's in my story.  Please be kind, but review nonetheless.  Thanks for reading my story.  This is really a first for me.  I am actually going to finish this one.  Thank you my faithful readers who do leave me positive reviews.  And to the one bad review I got, I'm sorry that you don't like my story.  I am a traditionalist when it comes to Sailor Moon.  I feel that Usagi belongs with Mamoru.  I still like to read other's stories about her & Seiya.  They are wonderful too, but I don't let my feelings cloud my reviews.  Positive is always better I say.


	19. Chapter 14: A Confidence Revealed, A Cho...

I'm getting close to the end now!  It's really kinda exciting for me.  Finishing my first story.  Wow.  Well, any way, same 'ole disclaimer.  Sailor Moon isn't mine, but I wish it were and kudos to Naoko for creating it and now, on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14: A Confidence Revealed, A Chorus Found. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N Back at the Rei's. Same evening as chapter 13, Seiya had ran after Shiori about an hour ago.)

Taiki and Yaten each looked at Usagi and Mamoru and knew what was happening.  They hadn't been spending much time with their friends in the past week.  In fact, they hadn't been spending much time at home with each other.  They had been spending as much time with their girlfriends as possible.  They hadn't had a chance to even really talk to the other Senshi about their girlfriends.  Heck, they haven't talked to each other yet.  Taiki sighed.  "I feel as if this is all my fault."

The group looked at Taiki stunned.  "What do you mean?" asked Ami.

Mentally, Taiki asked for Kira's forgiveness before he continued.  "Yesterday Kira confided in me.  She told me about her past, her parents and her true self."  

Yaten's eyes widened at this.  "You know?"

Confused the group looked at Yaten and Taiki.  "What exactly do you know?" asked Rei.

"It is not really our place to tell.  I think that we need to ask the PrincesStars," replied Taiki.

Angrily, Haruka stepped forward and confronted Taiki and Yaten.  "Our Princess is in danger!   You have to tell us what it is you know!"

"Haruka, they are right," Michiru stepped in.  "They were given a confidence to keep.  We can't disrupt that trust."

"Michiru!  We have to save our Princess!" exclaimed Haruka.

Before Michiru could answer, someone replied, "We will save your Princess."

Everyone turned around and saw Seiya, Shiori, Yumiko and Kira standing in the doorway.  "First we have to tell you our story," stated Shiori.  "Will you listen to us?"

"What choice do we have?" remarked Haruka.

Shiori scanned the group eyes and locked on Haruka's.  "We are not the enemy."  Pointing to Usagi she said, "The Silence is." 

"What exactly is this silence?" asked Makoto.

"Before you can understand about the Silence you need to know about us," said Shiori.  "I don't have much time to explain everything, but I will try to as quickly as possible."  She turned to look at Mamoru.  "Prince, you must be strong.  We will help you rescue the Moon Princess."

"Hai," he nodded in agreement.

"To make our story short we are not really who you think we are," continued Shiori.  "Becoming idols was just a front to find all of you, the Senshi of the inner and outer planets, Prince of Earth, Princess of the Moon, and fellow Starlights."

"Fellow Starlights?" asked Ami with stress on the work fellow.

Shiori and her sisters nodded.  They all looked at each other and in silence agreed.  The time had come to reveal their true identities.

(Insert cool Starlight transformation music here.)

"Symphony Star Power, Make Up!"

"Melody Star Power, Make Up!"

"Harmony Star Power, Make Up!"

Before the group of girls, stood Sailor Star Symphony, Sailor Star Melody and Sailor Star Harmony.

"Oh great, there's more of them," muttered Haruka.  Michiru elbowed her love in the ribs.  "Shhhh," she smiled.

"Ow.  All right already," muttered Haruka.

"Let me just sum up all that we know about the Silence," said Star Symphony.  "Last year our adoptive parents began having nightmares.  They told us not to worry that they were no big deal.  Unknown to them I was having the same dreams, but I was always able to find that small glimmer of light that was the beginning of the Chorus.  Our parents were not so lucky."  She paused, trying to combat the tears that were threatening to spill.  Seiya laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  She turned to him as Star Melody continued in a near whisper.

"One day we could not wake them.  We panicked and called 911.  They were taken to the hospital.  The doctors could not explain it.  After only a week in the hospital, they died."

Symphony turned back around.  "The doctors couldn't explain it, but I could.  It was the Silence.  My dreams that week were telling me to find the rest of the Chorus.  We had no idea where to start looking.  How does three girls go off on their own and find a Chorus?  The answer was simple.  We had to become famous.  When we did that we could easily go all over the world looking for the Chorus.  So that is where we are now, only we don't have to look any more."

"Setsuna-mama.  We are this Chorus, aren't we?" asked Hotaru.  

Setsuna looked down and smiled at Hotaru.  "You are wise way beyond your years my dear."

"She is correct," Star Melody said.  "All the senshi of the outer and inner planets form the base of the Chorus.  All the Starlights for the middle, and at the top are the Moon Princess and Prince of Earth."

"But Usagi is trapped in a nightmare," stated Mamoru.  "The chorus can't be formed."  He looked down at the angel he held in his arms.  "I can't wake her."

"Not by your self," said Symphony as she squatted by Mamoru.  "But with everyone's help we can."

"Symphony?" questioned Harmony.  "Are you sure we can wake her?"

"No.  Everyone must understand that I don't know if what I'm planning will work.  All we can do is try," replied Symphony.  "Are you with me?"

"You know we are sis," said Melody and Harmony.

"I have no other choice but to try," said Mamoru.  "Hang on Usako.  I'm coming for you," he whispered.

"Right, Let's get to it!" shouted Makoto.

"I'm in too," said Minako.

"Me too," replied Ami.

 "MmHmm," nodded Rei.

"Setsuna-mama?" asked Hotaru. 

"Count us in too," said Setsuna.

"You know we are with you," said Seiya as he was referring to himself, Taiki and Yaten.  Yaten and Taiki nodded in agreement.

All eyes were turned to Michiru and Haruka.  

"Well?" asked Makoto.

"Well what? Ooof," said Haruka as she was elbowed in the ribs again.

"Of course we're in this too.  We need to rescue our Princess," said Michiru.  "Right Ruka-chan darling?"

"Of course," replied Haruka.  "Just don't elbow me any more or you'll regret it," she smiled that telltale smile that warmed Michiru's heart.

"Well now tat that's settled, you need to transform.  I will need everyone's powers at their strongest.  That includes you too Mamoru," Symphony said.

"Right," said everyone.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

Mamoru looked at the face of his beloved.  Wiping a tear from his eye he stood up and transformed into Prince Endymion.  All were now ready to help Symphony bring Usagi, Princess Serenity, back into the realm of reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliff hanger!  I'm going to leave it at that for right now.  I think I will make you beg for the rest. (Evil cackle heard in the background.)  Will everyone be able to save Usagi?  Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of New Idols!  Hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have had in writing it.  


	20. Chapter 15: Prince Endymion's Turn

ACK!  I had written half of chapter 15 and then the computer at work decided it didn't like what I had saved onto the floppy & decided to throw it all away.  Now I have to start all over on chapter 15 again.  *sigh* Hopefully I can remember what I wrote.  Well, at least I only lost half of the chapter.  Christmas is such a hectic time for everyone.  I'm still not done with my shopping & my house is a disaster.  Thank goodness dinner is elsewhere this year.  I would like to wish everyone out there a safe and happy holiday season no matter what you believe in.  Be safe and spread the love of Sailor Moon!  

Ok, mushiness aside, now on with the story!  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15:  Prince Endymion's Turn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now what?" asked Sailor Venus.  "What do we need to do to save Usagi?"

Symphony took a moment to compose her thoughts.  "It won't be easy and it's dangerous.  Someone must enter Usagi's nightmare."  

Before she could continue Endymion interrupted, "I'll do it."

Symphony looked at him and continued, "You may not survive."

"Prince Endymion.  We can't let you do this.  We need you here," stated Mars.

"Gomen.  Usagi's life is in danger and it is my duty to rescue her.  This time it is my turn to save her, rather than the other way around.  You must understand how I feel."  He looked at Mars.  "You must know the guilt I have carried for having Usagi rescue me so many times and putting her life in danger.  This time I am not the one in trouble, but I wish I were."

Mars stood there in shock.  "I didn't know you carried such a burden.  But you are not to blame.  You don't need to be the one to die to save Usagi."  Mars was nearly shouting at Endymion when Makoto put a hand on her shoulder.

"He needs to do this Mars.  Usagi is his love, his only family.  He'll be all right and so will Usagi.  We'll see to that," comforted Jupiter with a wink.

Mars nodded and let the rest of her objection go.

Endymion turned to Symphony.  "What do I need to do?"

"You are going to have to go to sleep.  I will lead you into Usagi's dreams.  It will be very dangerous.  You will have to convince Usagi to come back on her own.  You can't force her, for she would just turn deeper in her dreams, thus trapping both of you forever," said Symphony.

"Once I get in how do I get back out?" 

"That is the tricky part.  I can only guide you the gates of her dreams.  I cannot go beyond or risk being trapped with you.  Usagi is the only one who can lead you to safety.  That is why you must convince her to come back willingly.  But be warned.  The Silence is very tricky.  It uses her dreams against her.  She will not know a dream from reality," said Symphony.

"How can I convince her that I am real?" asked Endymion.

"I don't know.  But you must try.  You will be able to use the dream state to your advantage though.  In dreams anything is possible."

Mercury interrupted them.  "There is something you're not telling him isn't there?"

Breathing deeply, Symphony nodded.  "Yes.  You can be injured in these dreams.  What injuries you sustain will appear on your body.  If you die in there you die out here."

Everyone was quiet.

"I can't let you do this!  It's way to dangerous!" shouted Uranus.

Neptune grabbed Uranus' arm.  "You would do the same for me."

Turning to Neptune she said, "Hai.  But what will we do if we lose both of them?"

"You will continue on in our place," stated Endymion.  "But I will do my best not to let that come to pass."

"Right," nodded Venus.  "Let's get to it then!  The faster we can rescue Usagi the faster we can beat this Silence."

"Right!" everyone echoed.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Venus.

Symphony answered immediately.  "All the senshi need to form a circle around us.  That includes all the Starlights.  While we are down we are vulnerable to an attack.  You need to form a protective barrier of sorts.  It also makes a great distraction to what we will be trying to do.  Once I lead the Prince to where he must enter I will return to consciousness and guard them from within the circle and minister to any injuries that may occur."  She looked at Endymion.  "Remember what I said.  In dreams **anything** is possible." She returned her gaze to the rest of the group.  "Are we ready to begin?"

"Hai!"

"Ok let's rock this thing!  Form the barrier!" shouted Symphony.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Melody Star Power!"

"Harmony Star Power!"

One by one the Senshi's powers were joined as their hands were.  Together all of them would help to ensure the success of Endymion.  Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi and Starlights were all working together.

As Uranus' powered up and joined the circle she thought back to when she was against the original Starlights.  '_You wanted us to work together then, but neither of us were ready for that.  Now you have your wish Princess.'_

Before closing her eyes and giving in her full power, Fighter looked at each Senshi.  Her eyes rested on Uranus.  _'She has been against us from the very beginning.  I am glad that she has finally come to realize that we can all be friends and work together.  I know she still harbors some resentment against me for trying to take her away from Mamoru, but now I have Shiori.  Perhaps we can finally come to an understanding.'  _She then turned her eyes to the center of the circle where Endymion, Usagi and Symphony were and whispered, "Be careful my Star."

Symphony heard Fighter and turned around.  Their eyes met for the briefest of moments then she nodded and turned back to Endymion.  "Are you ready?"

Endymion nodded and lay down next to Usagi and grabbed her hand to hold.  Symphony put a hand on each of their foreheads and quietly whispered to Endymion, "Now go to sleep with my aid and follow me to the gate of Usagi's dreams."

Endymion awoke into a gray, barren place.  For a moment he could not remember where he was, then it hit him.  "Usagi."

"Prince Endymion."

Startled, he turned and saw Symphony.  She was almost blinding in the gray.  Her all white fuku was a beacon in the desolate place he was currently in.  "Where do we go from here?"

"Follow me.  It is not far, but we need to be on our guard.  We can still be attacked here."  She turned and began to walk.

"I didn't think that the place of dreams would be so gloomy," stated Endymion as he kept pace with her.

"Normally the space between reality and the an individuals dreams is peaceful and serene.  It allows one to enter sleep easily to wake easily.  Nightmares disrupt the tranquility.  Usually an individual can easily restore the calm by simply reminding herself that it was just a dream and it wasn't real.  It kind of acts as a buffer zone.  When you have good dreams you only remember bits and pieces because it gradually lets you awaken.  With nightmares, the buffer is gone and you can wake screaming or simply…"

"Not wake up at all," Endymion finished for her.

"Yes.  With out that buffer, and with repetitive nightmares, one tends to walk away from reality and becomes lost," she finished.  "Ah there it is, the gate to Usagi's dreams."

Before Symphony could finish what she was saying an attack came out of nowhere.

*CRASH*

"What was that?" asked Endymion.

"They've found us!  You've got to make it into the gate!  I will hold them off long enough to give you a head start," yelled Symphony.  "Get going!"

"Right!"

As Endymion ran towards the gate he could hear Symphony yelling out.  'Is that the best you've got!  Ha you couldn't hurt a fly with that!'

It was then that she was struck.  He turned just in time to see her smash into the ground.  "SYMPHONY!" he yelled.

"Get out of here!  I'll be all right.  You have your own mission!"  "Ahhh."  She was hit again.  "Oh no you don't!" she yelled as she stood up and brought her rainbow wings in front of her.  "Star symphony Prestissimo!"

Blinding light was everywhere.  Endymion had to shield his eyes, but he kept running towards the gate.  Just as the light was beginning to fade he made it through the gate.  "I'm in!" he yelled.  When he turned to look back out the gate he could see nothing except the gray blankness.  _'I hope you're all right Symphony.'_  With that he turned and began his search for Usagi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's all for this chapter.  I hope you liked it.  I know, I know I just left you hanging.  But I thought that was a good place to stop for now.  Let me know what you think.  Constructive criticism is always welcome.  I would really appreciate your reviews.

Well, I'm off to work on the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 16: Searching For Usagi

A special thanks to Starlighthime, your stories are great and I really appreciate the reviews you give me.  I'm sorry if I have made you angry.  What I posted was directed at a specific anonymous reviewer.  Here is my next chapter, no more flames please.  They really only accomplish one thing and that is making me upset.  I know I am not a very good writer but you don't have to rub it in. Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon.  I'm just borrowing the characters.  I do take claim the characters of Shiori, Yumiko & Kira. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 16: Searching for Usagi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Endymion entered the gate to Usagi's dreams.  "Please forgive me for invading your privacy like this Usagi," he whispered.  Looking around, so far it really wasn't much different than the place he just left.  Gray blankness everywhere.   As he scanned the horizon he noticed a glimmer of something in the distance.  _Maybe it's Usagi, _he thought as he began running towards the faint light.

He ran for what seemed like hours and he was not getting any closer to his destination.  He stopped to catch his breath.  _How am I ever going to reach the light?  It seems with each and every step I take it gets further away.  I can't keep running forever….  Wait a minute.  What was it that Symphony told me?  In dreams anything is possible.  Hmm, can I really do anything?  Even though this isn't my dream?  _"All right, then I want to be where that light is."

One instant he was standing in the gray and then in the blink of an eye he was on the outskirts of the light.  Endymion took a moment to adjust his eyesight to the brightness.  He found what he was looking for.  "Usagi!" he yelled.  But the sound got no further than his lips.  _I can't speak?  _He tested his voice out again, but this time he put his hand to his throat to feel it there was any sound coming out.  "Usagi!"  He felt the vibration of his larynx, but no sounds were reaching his ears.  _This must be the Silence Usagi was so scared of.  _

He looked at Usagi, not being able to call out to her made him hesitant to approach her.  He didn't want to frighten her.   She was sitting in a grassy area, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth.  Her face was devoid of emotions.  She was just staring off into space and rocking.  

_I can't just keep standing here.  I have to somehow make her hear me.  _He decided to go ahead and approach her from the front.  He made a wide arc to get in front of her.  _She still doesn't see me.  _Slowly he walked forward, pausing every couple of steps to make sure she was not frightened of him.  When he was finally in front of her, he squatted down.   His face searched for recognition in hers.  _Where are you Usako?  How can I reach you?  _Tentatively he reached out to touch her cheek.  Her skin was cold to his touch, but she wasn't shivering.  He put both of his hands on either side of her face and gently raised her face to meet his.  Looking into her eyes, what he saw scared him.  The warmth and joy that he loved to see in her eyes wasn't there.  He saw loneliness, pain and despair.  It tore at him to see her this way.  _Usako, how can I reach you?  _Gently, he lifter her and brought her to his lap.  _Usako, I will figure out how to reach you.  Please just hold on.  _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How long have they been gone?" asked Jupiter?

"At least a couple of hours," replied Mercury.

"Are you guys doing all right?" asked Minako to Fighter, Healer and Maker.

"Hai.  We are fine," replied Maker.  "What about you two?" she asked to Melody and Harmony.

"We're fine," answered Harmony.  "I hope that they're OK though.  Symphony has never done anything like this before."

Before anyone could answer her, Symphony stirred.  "Look!" shouted Venus.  

Symphony's body was moving ever so slightly.  Then, all of the sudden it jerked.

"Symphony!" shouted Melody and Harmony.

"That wasn't natural", said Mercury.  "I think something is happening to them in there."

"Do you think they are under attack?" asked Jupiter?

"I think so," replied Mercury.  "We need to be ready for anything.  If they are getting attacked in the dream state then whoever is responsible may come here next."

"Right!" shouted Venus.  "Everyone be on the lookout.  We can't afford for anyone to be caught unaware."

Fighter nodded in agreement to what Venus had just said.  She was still watching Symphony.  Before her eyes, a large bruise appeared on Symphony's right side. Then across her right arm, a cut also appeared began to bleed.  _Please be all right.  I can't lose you now._

Brows furrowed with worry, all the senshi were on high alert.  They didn't want to let anyone or anything disrupt Endymion's mission.  Mars was concentrating on using her powers to sense any evil while the other senshi keep a lookout around them.   The tension filled the room.  The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of everyone breathing.  

"Ahhh," yelled Mars, startling everyone.

"Are you OK?" asked Pluto, who was standing next to her.

"Something's coming," she replied.  "I don't know what, but something BAD is coming," said Mars.

"What are we going to do?" asked Uranus.  "We are sitting ducks like this.  We can't attack when we have to protect them."

"Do you think you guys can hold this protection field together without us?" asked Melody.

"What are you saying?" asked Healer.  "You're not going to fight what ever is coming are you?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do," she replied. 

 Harmony nodded in agreement.  "We have fought against this enemy for a while.  We know what to expect."

Melody continued,  "What we can't do is let them attack us while we are like this.  It would be a huge mistake.  So if Harmony and I…"

"And us too," interrupted Fighter.

"Hai," Melody said and then continued, "We already have a heads up that they are coming, so we can use that to our advantage and ambush them before they get to us."

"That's sounds good to me," said Mercury.  Everyone else agreed with her.

"OK, the circle cannot be broken, so one at a time we will power down, step back, and bring the circle together again by placing whosever hands you are holding together.  Don't release your hands until you pull the circle together again and hands are joined.  If we do this right, they won't feel the power shift."

One at a time the five Starlights powered down and stepped from the circle.  The rest of the Senshi were left to keep the protective field in place.  "Good luck minna," whispered Saturn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whew! (Wipes forehead)  That was a long time in coming!  I put this away for the holidays because I was a little out of sorts.  I was feeling like I shouldn't write any more because I'm not very good at it.  But then I realized that doing nothing would not solve anything, so here it is.  Plus, I do believe that everyone is conspiring against me!  First work tries to kill me with Carbon Monoxide in my little office, and then I get a terrible sinus infection that makes the world spin.  Other than that I am okies & I got another chapter done.  I do hope that you like it.  


	22. Chapter 17: Music of the Heart

Well, here I go again, plodding away at the keyboard, hoping that someone actually likes this story other than myself.  And as always, Sailor Moon isn't mine, I'm borrowing the characters for my story.  I do claim the PrincesStars as my creation though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 17: Music of the Heart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once all the Starlights had left the circle, they all joined up to plan their attack.

"What's the plan?" asked Harmony.

"It's simple really," said Melody.  "Surprise them."

"I always liked the simple philosophy of K.I.S.S." smiled Healer.  "You know, Keep It Simple Stupid."

"Right," smiled Melody in response.  "So basically we just hide and surprise them before they can get to the others."

Maker interjected, "We need to make sure that the entire temple is covered.  We don't want whoever to slip in the back door."

Everyone nodded and they all scattered to cover separate areas.  Healer went around to the back with Maker, while Fighter went to one side and Melody to the other side.  Harmony stayed in the front.  They all kept in eyesight of at least one other person, but yet still hidden from view, and waited.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Endymion held Usagi in his arms trying to think of some way he could reach Usagi, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.  Someone was watching them.  He raised his head slowly and saw someone standing in the shadows.  "Who are you?" asked Endymion.  

The shadow laughed.  _Do you think that you can get her back?_

"What have you done to Usagi?" asked Endymion.  He had to strain to keep his anger in check.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, you poor man, does it bother you that much?  _

Endymion was barely ably to contain his rage.  Realizing that he still held Usagi, he gently set her down and got to his feet.   He stepped in front of his beloved and pulled out his sword.  "Release her."

_I don't think so.  She has a great power that I need.  _

Endymion charged at the shadow swinging his sword. Just as he reached the shadow, it disappeared.  It reappeared behind him and sent a force of energy at him.  It hit him in the back and sent him sprawling on the floor with his sword flying out of his hands.  Endymion quickly got back on his feet.  He looked for his sword, which was lying on the ground twenty feet from where he stood.  He made a move towards it and it disappeared.  His eyes grew large in surprise.

_Is this what you're looking for?  _The shadow took a step into the light holding his sword.  

Endymion turned around.  There stepping into the circle of light was something, or rather someone, holding his sword.  It was a woman, with hair that looked like tarnished silver.  Her face was one to turn from.  Aged, almost as if death had claimed her years earlier.  About her hung robes of gray.  No color appeared anywhere on her.  Even her skin was an ashen gray color.  He looked into eyes as cold as steel and asked, "Who are you?"

_You know whom, or rather what I am. _

One thought came to Endymion's mind.  _Silence. _"I won't let you harm Usagi!"

_And how may I ask, will you stop me?  _

Endymion watched as his sword rusted.  In less than a minute all that was left in her hand was a pile if dust.

_Were you planning on using this?_

Before he could respond, she sent out another powerful blast of energy out at him.  It knocked him flat on his back at Usagi's feet.  Trying to force air back into his lungs, he struggled to stand up in front of Usagi once again.   Still trying to catch his breath he managed to say, "I will not let you near her!"

_Fool.  I will destroy you and then take the power away from her.  You cannot stop me.  _

Again, she blasted him with energy, but this time Endymion stood his ground.  He vowed silently to himself not to lose his love.  It was at that moment that he remembered Symphony's words. 'In dreams anything is possible.'  He looked up at the old crone.

"You… will… not…win… this… time… witch," he struggled to say.

_I think I already have, _she sneered._  You cannot win.  If you stop fighting me I will make your death less painful._

"Never!" he shouted.

_Very well.  Have it your way then.  _She doubled the force of the energy that was hitting him.

Endymion sank to his knees under the force.  All the while searching for something to defeat the witch and wake Usagi.  'What can conquer silence?' he asked himself.  'That's it!  Music!  But how am I to get music to play here?  Again the answer was already there with Symphony's words.

With determination in his eyes, he again looked at the witch.  With all his remaining strength and love he yelled at her.  "Hear me witch!  Hear the love that I have in my heart for Usagi, my friends and my future Kingdom!  Hear the music within my heart!

Waves of colorful light flooded everything, like crystalline fragments seducing the pure light of the sun into rainbows, turning the grey nothingness into a spectacular show of light that reflected a melody of love and friendship.

The old witch screamed in agony. _Stop it now!_  She tried to redouble her efforts to kill him, but was distracted by a silver glow peaking from behind Endymion. 

The silver crystal had awakened with the music from Endymion's heart.  The silver glow encompassed first Usagi, then Endymion.  He sagged with relief, as the witch's power was no longer hitting him.

"Endymion."

His name was barely a whisper on the air, but at the sound of it he turned.  Behind him, to his relief, was his princess, his beautiful, fun loving Usagi.  Her eyes were no longer empty voids, but were full of life and love.  His Serenity was back.

"You have saved me, my love."

He reached out to cup her cheek, hesitating for just a moment, afraid that she was a trick.  Then his hand touched her cheek and she turned her head ever so slightly into his palm.  He knew it was no trick.  She was real, and she was awake.  He gently brought her face up to meet his and placed a loving kiss on her lips. 

"We need to get out of here and back to our friends.  They need us," Endymion said.

Princess Serenity nodded in agreement.

As the light of the Silver Crystal faded, the old crone came back into view.  Surprise registered on her face at seeing her prey awake.   No one had ever awakened from her trap.  The surprise quickly disappeared from her face and was replaced with loathing.  _I have underestimated your powers.  A mistake that will not happen again.  _In a swirl of grey mist she was gone.

Endymion took Serenity's hand.  "Come on.  Let's get back to the others."

"That was too easy," said Serenity.  "She just let us go."

"I think that she truly underestimated us," he replied.  "Especially my love for you.  Next time won't be so easy."


	23. Chapter 18:Dissonance at the Temple

Here we go again.  I never seem to have enough time to actually write.  I have to fit it in at work between my hourly checks.  Life is so hectic right now.  The last month has been pure torture.  I had to put everything on hold to go to a class for the army.  While I was there, the war began.  Many of my friends are now on their way to war.  I can only pray for their safe return.  God (or which ever Deity one pays homage to) bless America, the soldiers already at war and the innocent that are caught in between.  

If only Sailor Moon were real…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 18:  Dissonance at the Temple

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was worried about each other, as they remained hidden.  Maker made a mental note to herself, _It's too quiet._  Nothing was moving around the shrine.  Not the wind not even anything as insignificant as an ant was moving.  It was as if someone had stopped time all together. If it weren't for the setting of the sun on the horizon, no one would believe the world was even turning.

Maker shifted her position to get more comfortable.  Her attention was momentarily on not making any noise so as to alert any enemies.  Just as she was switching weight onto her other foot, the sky suddenly darkened.  She immediately looked to her left and right to make sure that the other two senshi within her sight were all right.  Each nodded silently that they were ready.  

Without any other warning, power blasts of some sort of energy came out of a dark cloud.  It was aimed at the other side of the temple.  Maker tensed knowing that that was where Harmony was.  She didn't dare move.  She couldn't leave the backside of the temple unguarded.  She knew that Harmony would let her know when help was needed.

A few seconds later, everyone heard Harmony's attack.  "Star Harmony Crescendo!"  Then they all heard her scream.  

Maker couldn't take it any longer.  She jumped up from where she was hiding and ran to help Harmony.  The other senshi were quickly on her heels.  As she rounded the corner, she came to an abrupt halt.  Her eyes grew large at what she saw.  Before her stood the most repulsive man or thing she had ever seen.  It was standing directly before Harmony with its hands wrapped around her throat.  Maker could tell that Harmony was struggling to breathe.  

No more hesitation.  Maker immediately ran to help her Harmony.  The others weren't quick enough to stop her.

The creature didn't see her coming.  He was totally focused on killing the one he had in his knarled hands.  Suddenly, he was kicked in his side and thrown off balance, which caused him to release his hold on his prey.  Now he was angry.  Before he was enjoying slowly smothering his prey, until someone foolishly disturbed him.  Slowly, he regained his composure and turned around.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement.  His prey was scampering away with the aid of another.  _'Ahh, so there you are,' _he thought to himself. 

As he raised his ugly hands, he said, "I wasn't done with you."  Black energy shot out of his hands towards his intended victims and struck them in their back.  From his other side he heard someone else yell out, but he wasn't paying them any attention.  He was totally focused on the two.

"Star serious laser!" yelled Fighter.  She saw what had happened the moment before and acted on instinct alone.  _'Baka, Maker.  What were you thinking to turn your back on that thing?' _she thought.  

Fighter's attack hit the thing dead on.  The creature stopped his attack on Maker and Harmony and looked over his shoulder at her.  What she saw made her shiver.  Its eyes looked colder than steel.  Absolutely no emotion showed on its face.  Her attack didn't even seem to phase it, but she did manage to get its full attention.

"Ahh, so there are more of you," he said.  "Good, all the more for me to enjoy."  He had turned around and was looking at Fighter.  "I do so love a good hunt, but you make it too easy."

"What are you?" asked Fighter.  She was still trying to keep the creatures attention, so Maker and Harmony could get away to the others safely.

"Where are my manners?" it sneered.  "I am now known as Dissonance.  I am a hunter and you are my prey."  

"What did you do to Usagi?" demanded Healer from behind Fighter.

"You mean that pretty little blond?" asked Dissonance.  "My master now has her.  She is probably dead by now and the power she possessed now in my Master's hands.  But don't worry, you will join her soon enough."

He raised his hand and released his fury on Fighter.  She managed to dodge his attack, but barely.  The second one was quicker and she wasn't so lucky.  She was hit in her leg.  She let out a small scream as she fell to the ground.

"Your aim is lousy," remarked Fighter.  

"Is it?" he mocked back.  "I told you I am a hunter.  I enjoy a good chase."

"Prey on this!" yelled Healer.  "Star sensitive INFERNO!"  

Healer's attack hit its mark.  This time it threw him off balance.   It was just enough to take his concentration away and let Melody slip in to help Fighter get to the others.

Angered, Dissonance turned to find where the last attack came from.  He couldn't see anything.  He began to laugh.  The sound was bone chilling.  "I'm impressed that you have held out so long.  Go ahead and hide.  I will find you.  And when I do, you will suffer."  Slowly he began to walk around the temple.  He was not in a hurry.  He would enjoy this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile inside the Temple…

            The inner and outer senshi were still.  Their power was flowing into the protective barrier that surrounded Melody, Usagi and Endymion.  Mars, sensing something opened her eyes.  She cast a wary glance around the room before she settled her eyes on the center of the barrier.  Maker was sitting next to Usagi, waiting.  She felt Mars' gaze and looked up.  Their eyes locked.  Mars broke the silence.  "Soon.  Something will happen soon."

Symphony nodded in understanding.  She bent down to check Usagi's pulse.  Her head snapped back up in surprise.  "Her pulse is getting stronger!" 

            Instantly all the Senshi's eyes were on Symphony.  "Are you sure?" asked Mercury?

"Positive," smiled Symphony.

At that moment they heard Harmony's attack and scream.

            "It has begun," said Pluto.

            "We all have to remain focused here," shouted Mars.  "We can't fail!"

"Mmmm, keep it down Rei, I'm trying to sleep," mumbled Usagi.

Symphony instantly turned towards Usagi.  All eyes were focused on her. She quickly reached out to clasp Usagi's hands.  "Your awake!  I can't believe it," cried Symphony.  Tears began to flow down her cheeks.  

"Usagi!" exclaimed everyone!  All the senshi were overjoyed to see their princess awake and returned to them.  

"We were so worried about you!" said Jupiter.

"Thank Gods you are all right," said Venus.

All the other senshi added in their gratitude and relief that she was back.

"It's OK," Usagi reassured her as she reached out and hugged Melody.  "I'm all right.  We'll defeat this evil together.  I promise," she swore as she glanced around at all of her friends.  

Symphony nodded in agreement and turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Endymion was kneeling beside her.  "It's because of you that I was able to save my love.  And for that you have my thanks."

"And mine as well," smiled Usagi.  "Now lets get going.  We have some major butt to kick!  Plus, the quicker we get done the quicker I can eat!"  

(Everyone sweat dropped.)


	24. Chapter 19: Resolving the Dissonance

Life is still hectic.  I have been working 12 hours a day for the last two weeks.  Ugh.  It seems that all I do when I get home is sleep.  This whole work thing is really over-rated.  Too bad I can't win the lottery for a few million dollars.  As always Sailor Moon is not mine, but if I won the lottery I would try to make it mine. ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 19: Resolving Dissonance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Usagi was back.  Symphony couldn't believe her eyes.  After Usagi turned to her friends surrounding her, Symphony hung her head and said a quick prayer.  _'Mom, Dad, I did it.  My idea worked.  Too bad I was too late to save you.  But together with Usagi, we will save this world.  I swear it.'  _Usagi's yell woke her from her prayer.

            "Moon Eternal Make-Up!" 

            As soon as she was done with her transformation, the other Senshi all powered down their barrier for a quick rest period.  Endymion also took this time to transform into his alter ego, Tuxedo Kamen. 

            Symphony turned around to see Usagi transform into Eternal Sailor Moon.  For a moment Melody couldn't say anything, then confusion lit her face.  "But I thought you were the Moon Princess?"

            Sailor Moon turned to Melody.  "I am.  But I am also Sailor Moon."

            Symphony was visibly relieved.  "Are you ready then?"

            "Yes," nodded Sailor Moon.  "Ok, Senshi, let's go kick some butt!"  

            Uranus and Jupiter almost at the same time smacked their fist against their other palm and said, "It's about time we got in a good fight."  They looked at each other startled, and then laughed.  Neptune rolled her eyes at the two, while Venus and Saturn giggled on their way out the door.  Mars was on her way out when she looked at the two senshi and asked, "Are you two coming or are you going to let us have all the fun?"  With that said Uranus and Jupiter were out the door in a flash.

            Once outside the temple, Sailor Moon turned to Mercury, "Can you tell us where exactly everyone is?"

            Mercury pulled out her computer and began furiously typing away.  "They are 250 meters to the north west of here."  She looked at Sailor Moon's confusion and quickly said, "Around the back, just past the fountain.  The Stars are in a group close to the fountain and their attacker is about 25 meters beyond that."

            "Right," replied Sailor Moon.  "Ok, here's the plan, we'll split up.  We need to surround the trash and take it out.  I think that whoever this is, is not expecting me back.  Surprise is our best element.  Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Pluto and Saturn, you guys go around to the left where the others are.  Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Symphony, Tuxedo Kamen and I will go the other way and surround it.  We will wait for you guys to distract it and then we'll attack."

            "Right!"  Everyone agreed, and then went to do their part. 

Eternal Sailor Moon and her team snuck quietly around the far side of the temple.  With hand signals, they motioned to each other when to move and when to stay still.  One by one they moved into position behind the enemy.  At the same time, the other group went running around the corner to form a distraction.

            "Are you guys all right?" asked Jupiter as she ran in front of the Starlights.

            "We'll survive," croaked Healer.  "But shouldn't you be on guard duty?"

            "We're not needed there," answered Pluto as she turned to face the threat.

            "Ack," said Venus.  "Who forgot to take out the garbage?"

            With a disgruntled smile, Fighter replied, "Hey don't look at me like that.  I would like to see what **you** can do against it."

            "_By all means.  Let's see what you can do," sneered Dissonance._

"If you don't mind, this is an AB conversation, so you can just C your way out!" shouted Venus.

            "By the Gods she got it right," remarked Healer.  "I think we may just win this one."

            "Either that, or it may be the end of the world after all," laughed Fighter.

            "I heard that," said Venus as she began to power up her attack.  "Venus, Love and beauty Shock!"  Her attack was aimed at a spot just to the left of Dissonance.

"Yes! She yelled.  "Direct hit!"

            Everyone sweat dropped at Venus' obvious miss.

            _"It seems that you need some more target practice.  But I assure you that my aim is dead on.  And I do mean dead."_

            Before anyone could say anything else a loud crack was heard.  Startled, Dissonance looked up just in time to a large tree come crashing down on him.

Venus looked at Fighter.  "How was that?"

"Not bad," she replied.  "LOOK OUT!"  She quickly grabbed Venus just before the tree exploded into thousands of pieces.

            _"I have wasted enough time with you!  It is time that I end this," yelled Dissonance.  _

            His eyes began to glow red in anger.  Before he was merely annoyed that his prey was being so difficult, but now he was beyond angry.  He was furious.  The last time he was this angry he destroyed an entire town.  Black and gray mist began surging through his body.  Only being this furious could call this much power from his twisted body.  SHE made sure of that.  She enjoyed anger and destruction.  She thrived on it.  But, it was not without consequences.  Once the black magic took total control, he would no longer be himself or control the rage.  It didn't matter.  The only thing that mattered was the total destruction of the star and planet powers.

            The senshi all stared at Dissonance.  Before their eyes, they saw all his hatred and fury form into the most hideous creature.  They thought he was ugly before, but nothing could prepare them for the grotesque monster that was taking shape in front of their eyes.

Out of black and gray mists, came a creature purely out of a nightmare.  No face could be seen for all the scarring.  At least what they thought was scars.  They didn't know.   

            "Man, I thought he was ugly before," remarked Jupiter.

_"ENOUGH!" _it shouted as a huge burst of energy came towards them.

"Silence wall!" shouted Saturn.  "Unh, hurry.  I can't hold this for long.  He is too powerful."  She struggled to remain on her feet while the other senshi and stars quickly made ready their attacks.

"Let's do this!" shouted Harmony.  "Don't let up, hit him one after another!"

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Melody Sforzando!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Star Harmony Crescendo!"

One after another their attacks hit the demon creature that was once Dissonance.  They didn't let up their onslaught until the demon's energy blast had stopped.  "Did we get it?" asked Harmony.

The dust hadn't even settled when Mercury began tapping furiously on her computer.  "I don't know.  I'm not finding any lingering trace of energy.  Usually when we defeat a creature like that, there is some residual energy left over.  Kind of like a marker of the battle.  All I'm getting is our energy patterns."

As the dust settled the senshi looked on with apprehension.  "Nothing's there!" stated Saturn.  "Where did he go?"

_"I'm up here," _warned the demon just before he sent another blast at the unprepared senshi.  This time, it took them by complete surprise as he was floating above them.  

Below, the blast connected first with Saturn, knocking her 25 meters backwards and into a tree, rendering her unconscious.  Then it connected with the rest of the group, sending them flying into different trees or structures.  Jupiter, Pluto, Maker and Venus were the only ones who managed to struggle to their feet. "Maker, go check on the others.  We'll cover you," yelled Venus.  Maker immediately went off in search of the others.

"We gotta help them!" said, Symphony as she began to rise up out of her hiding place.

Sailor Moon grabbed her quickly before they could be revealed.  "No wait just a few more minutes.  I need for him to use up some more of his energy!"

"But they are being slaughtered!" cried Symphony.

"Sailor Moon's right," said Tuxedo Kamen.  "If we hit him now we will end up fighting a losing battle.  He doesn't know we're here.  Let's just wait and see how they hold up."

Symphony reluctantly agreed to wait.  She looked at the other senshi and noticed that they as well were having a hard time waiting and watching their friends fall.

"Venus, we nee to trap this thing.  Any Ideas?" asked Jupiter.

"I'm fresh out of them."

"How bout we triple team him?" asked Pluto.

"Now you're talking!" smiled Jupiter.

The trio spread out around the demon.  "Ready?" asked Pluto.  "NOW!"

The three sent their deadliest attacks to the monster at the same time. The demon also sent an attack back.  The three senshi struggled to keep up their defense.

"This one is even more powerful than the last," struggled Venus.  

            "Keep it up!  He has to be weakening!" shouted Pluto.

            _'Come on Sailor Moon, we really need some help here.  I don't know how much longer we can hold out,' _thought Jupiter.

Sailor Moon turned to her friends.  "OK, this is it.  We need to get in fast and strike hard.  Tuxedo, you get in there first and distract him.  Everyone aim for his hands, well tentacle things.  I think that is where he is the weakest.  It was the only part of him that wasn't disfigured before."

Tuxedo was off in a flash.  He threw his ever-sharp rose at the creature's face to get it attention.  "Hate and dissonance have no place in this world, and neither do you!"

That got the monster's attention.  He turned from the three senshi to Tuxedo Kamen and shot off a quick burst of energy at him.  The energy hit him in the shoulder and sent him to his knees.   

            Sailor Moon and the others saw this, and quickly rushed in to help.  

            "Mars Firebird strike!"

            "Uranus World Shaking!"

            Neptune Deep Submerge!"

            "Hold it right there!  You don't have the right to come and destroy the peaceful tranquility of this shrine.   I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Symphony stepped up beside Sailor Moon and said, "I cannot forgive you for what you have done to my friends and family.  I am Sailor Star Symphony, in honor of love, light and music, I will also punish you."

Symphony looked at Sailor Moon.  Sailor Moon nodded and said, "Let's do it!"

Together, Sailor Moon and Symphony attacked the monster.

"Star Symphony Prestissimo!"  "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Combining their powers caused an enormous rainbow of light to envelop the entire area surrounding Sailor Moon, Symphony and the monster.  The other senshi had to shield their eyes because of the brightness.  They could not see who was winning the battle.  

On the inside of the rainbow, the monster used every last bit of strength and energy he had to ward off his enemy.  Weak and exhausted from fighting all the others, is powers finally gave out.  The rainbow of light engulfed him.  He let out a hair-curling scream and then was no more.

            Once the light had faded and Sailor moon was sure that the enemy was no longer an immediate threat, she ran over to her love.  "Tuxedo Kamen, are you all right?"  

            "I'm fine.  My arm is just bruised a bit, but nothing is broken," answered Tuxedo Kamen.

            "Are you sure?" she asked again.

            Usako, I'm fine, really.  But I think we need to go and help Maker rouse the others.  They probably feel worse than I."

            With her eyes glistening with unshed tears, she agreed.  The other senshi were already seeing to their hurt friends and detransforming.

            "Everyone is basically OK," said Maker.  "They have a bunch of bumps and bruises, but no broken bones or serious injuries.  Ami has a twisted ankle and Makoto thinks she may have a sprained wrist."  

            "Come on.  Let's get everyone inside the temple," said Mars.  "We'll treat everyone's injuries there."

            "Boy, am I glad that's over," said Venus.  "You sure do like to make an entrance don't ya girl."  

            "He, he, he.  We wanted the monster to use up as much energy as possible.  I honestly didn't know if I could do it.  I'm still pretty weak from before.  But thanks to all you guys and especially Shiori, I made it out of my nightmare."  She turned to Shiori, "But it's thanks to you that I we were able to defeat this monster.  Without your powers, I know things would have ended very differently."

            "Thank you, but this battle is far from finished," sighed Shiori.

            "Come on.  Let's not think of that right now.  There is food calling my name.  It feels like I haven't eaten in days!" squealed Usagi as she grabbed Shiori's arm and drug her towards the temple where everyone else was already headed.            


	25. Chapter 20: Dies Irae

Chapter 20: Dies Irae

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone had settled in the temple to have dinner and discuss what exactly they were facing.  The mood was relatively good, but quiet considering the days events.  Hotaru was busy helping to heal some of the more serious twists and sprains.  She wasn't allowed to do any more because of her weak state.  

Usagi had stuffed herself full of food, almost to the point of giving herself a stomachache.  She was lounging in Mamoru's lap dozing.  The others were all scattered about.  Shiori, Yumiko and Kira were with their boyfriends.  Suddenly, Setsuna stood up.  "We should discuss what we're up against."  

The others quickly came around and all looked at her.  Ami looked at Setsuna.  "You mean you don't know?"  Setsuna shook her head.  I'm afraid all I can see is the future, but this time, I cannot even see that."  That got everyone's attention.  

"What do you mean?  You can't see Crystal Tokyo?  Or Chibi-Usa? Asked a very concerned Mamoru.

"No.  And that is what worries me the most.  While I cannot see the future, I also cannot go to the gates of time.  It is like a wall has been built."

"What about you Rei?  Has the fire been able to tell you anything? Asked Minako.  

"All I get are snatches here and there.  It is not very reliable and nothing makes sense." 

"Michiru, what about your mirror?  Hotaru, anything?" asked Makoto.  Both shook their heads.

"Well, this puts us between a feather and a chicken," said Minako.

The entire group sweat dropped.  "OK so maybe it was a fluke that she got one right," muttered Yaten.

"Hey!" yelled Minako as she threw a pillow at him.  

"It's between a rock and a hard place, Minako," corrected Shiori.

"Ah well, tomato, potato," she shrugged as groans were heard all around.

"We're digressing here," said Ami to get the conversation back on track.  "What exactly are we up against?  I mean what do they want?"

"She wants revenge," said Usagi.

"How do you know this?" asked Shiori.  

Usagi took a deep breath.  "Before I can answer that I need to tell you what happened to me."  Mamoru gently squeezed her hand to let her know that it would be all right.  "I was trapped in a nightmare," she began.  "I began having nightmares shortly after we met the PrincesStars.  At first I thought it was just something I ate or some silly thing like that.  They always started the same, I would walk out into the street and I couldn't hear anything.  No birds, no cars, nothing.  At first I would wake up and breathe a sigh of relief, but they only got worse.  I would go out into the street and I couldn't hear anything.  I tried to call to Mamo-chan, but no sounds would come out of my mouth.  It felt as though I was being smothered from the inside.  No matter how hard I tried I couldn't find him or anyone."  Tears began to fall down her face.  "I couldn't find anyone…" She turned her head into Mamoru's shoulder and cried.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and finished the story.  "She would cry out in the middle of the night for me and I would wake her up and comfort her.  Each time she had that dream it began to get harder and harder to wake her up.  I also had the same dream for a bit, but it faded away as hers grew stronger.  Then finally I couldn't wake her up at all.  That's when I came to you guys.  When I went to rescue Usagi, I had to fight the witch.  She wanted Usagi's powers.  I believe that she is the one behind all of this."

"But why does she want revenge on Usagi?" asked Haruka.

"It's not revenge on me she wants, only my powers," sniffled Usagi.  It's the PrincesStars she wants revenge on."

Shiori, Kira and Yumiko all looked at each other confused.  "But why us?  What did we do to her?" asked Kira.

"You didn't do anything except be born," replied Usagi.  "Your parents were the ones who exiled her for trying to overthrow them."

The three girls looked at each other shocked.  "But we never knew our real parents," said Kira.  "All we remember is here."  

"How do you know about our real parents?" asked Shiori.  "How do you know this when we don't even know?"

"While Mamoru was fighting off the witch, I heard him.  He woke me up from that horrible lonely nightmare.  The witch was about to kill him, so I became Princess Serenity and somehow when I used the crystal I knew the reasons behind her actions.  I knew who you were and who your parents were.  You see, during the Silver Millennium, your parents were allies of the Moon Kingdom.  Your Father was King Okiaku and you Mother was Queen Yukino of the planet Cèrande.  

"What happened to them?  Why are we here instead of with them?" asked a frustrated Yumiko.  

"It's OK Yumi, let Usagi finish," comforted Yaten.  Yumiko leaned back into his arms and tried to calm down.

"Before you were born, they hired a nurse to help care for you after you were born.  Her name was Deirdre.  She seemed to genuinely love to care for children.  But it was all a façade.  All she wanted was to have power.  She thought that if she could just get close enough to the King, she could make him forget about his current queen and marry her instead, thus making her the Queen.  Somehow, she was found out and banished.  She carried her hate for him and you with her.  Her hate grew along with her powers.  When you three were a bout four months old, the Negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom.  Deirdre waited and bided her time to attack Cèrande.  She timed it perfectly.  The Moon Kingdom was busy defending itself, so Cèrande was utterly helpless against her power. Your mother and father quickly made the decision to send you away in hopes that someone would find you and care for you.  I don't know exactly how it happened, but you were brought to Earth in the twentieth century.  Deirdre was defeated, and imprisoned in the core of Cèrande.  But her defeat came with a price.  Cèrande was devastated.  The people fled the destruction to other worlds.  Your parents died imprisoning Deirdre, but they knew that their children were safely away to a better life."

Usagi looked up at the three girls.  Their eyes were full of tears.  "And Deirdre is who we are facing now?" asked Kira.

Usagi nodded.  "But now she is known as Dies Irae." (A/N: Dies Irae is a musical term that translates to Day of Wrath.)

 After Usagi was finished, everyone was quiet.  Shiori got up from where she was sitting.  "Excuse me, I need some fresh air."  She went outside and walked around to the other side of the Temple.  She stopped and looked up at the night sky.  "Oh Mother, father.  I wish I knew you.  Did we turn out like you wanted us to?  Do we make you proud?  Do you still love us?"  Tears began to fall freely down her face.  "I wish I knew what you looked like."  Hands gently touched her shoulders.  "I wish I knew what you looked like…"  

Seiya gently turned Shiori around in his arms where she continued to cry.  After a few minutes, Shiori began to calm down.  "Seiya?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think they're proud of us?"

"Of course they are.  You know, where I come from, when a person's body dies, their soul becomes a star in the night sky.  It is a reminder of their love to us."

"It is easier to think that they are up there looking down on us."  She hugged him.  "Seiya?  Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"I'll always be here for you my love."

"Oh Seiya!" whispered Shiori as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to meet his lips.  As their sweet kiss ended, she whispered, "I love you so much Seiya.  Thanks again for being here."

"I love you too, my star.  Now, how 'bout we go home.  I told the others I would take you home.  Everyone is done for the night.  We are going to meet back here tomorrow at ten in the morning."

"Seiya? Can I please stay with you?" asked Shiori.  "I really don't want to be alone right now, but at the same time I don't want to be with my sisters."

"If that's what you want, then it's all right with me," he answered.  "Now let's get going.  It's been a long day for all of us."

Hand in hand they turned and began the walk to where Seiya was staying.  Kira, Yaten, Taiki and Yumiko watched them walk off.  

"I think we don't need to worry about her tonight," winked Yumiko.  "She'll be just fine.  But um, you two may just want to stay with us tonight."

That sounds like a wonderful idea to me," said Yaten.  "What about you Taiki?"  

"Sounds like a fine plan to me," he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WOW!  Another chapter finished!  It took me long enough!  Especially after the week I've had.  I found out my best friend is moving to Texas.  I have been really upset over that.  I know she will be happy down there, but I will still miss her terribly.  So this one was for you C! (Aka: Serena "Dancer" Moon) We will always be best friends no mater the how far away you are.


End file.
